l'aveugle
by ludi8890
Summary: Etre aveugle du jour au lendemain sans savoir la raison. Ressentir ce que les autres ressentes. Avoir perdu la seule personne à qui ont tenais et vouloir la retrouver. Ne pas ce souvenir de son passer. Ce retrouver sans savoir comment dans un équipage de fou. Voilà la vie de Léna, personne rechercher depuis longtemps, mais qui ne le sais pas elle même. C'est plein de fautes,sorry
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour. Me v'la avec une seconde fanfiction. Oui je sais l'autre n'est pas fini , mais mon cerveau à décidé de mélanger deux histoires dans ma tête ( mouais, au total y'en à quatre mais chut )

Je vais continuer l'autre bien sur, même si pour l'instant celle là me pourri mon pauvre cerveau et veux en sortir.

C'est un peu le même genre que l'autre, mais pas la même histoire pour les deux OC.

A savoir aussi que je sais pas écrire des histoires pas triste ( au grand damne de mon éditeur ) , mais je vais essayer pour une fois, c'est un challenge pour moi. Ou pour être plus précise je vais essayer de la finir bien.

Par contre je sais pas comment je vais avancer, mouais, plein de truc à faire.

Bien sûr, One piece et tout les persos ( sauf Léna) ne m'appartiennent pas. (Sniff)

"Un homme, ça peut être détruit, mais pas vaincu." Hemingway

* * *

Chapitre 1

«Lena »

 _« L'appel de la mer … Me voilà assise au bord de cette falaise, à me demander ce que je fait encore ici. Plus rien ne me retiens, et pourtant, je n'ai pas encore le courage de partir. J'attends qu'ils viennent à moi, même si je sais que je n'arriverais pas à me battre seule. Le soleil est au plus bas. Le ciel est parsemé de petites étoiles, alors que la nuit n'est pas encore totalement tombée. Je lève la tête et observe les magnifiques couleurs créer par le coucher de soleil. Du rouge au bleu foncer, en passant par le orange. C'est tellement beau. L'odeur de l'eau salé monte jusqu 'à moi grâce à une petite brise fraîche. Je regarde en bas, et me sens soudainement tombée... »_

Bip, Bip, Bip , Bip …. Un bruit strident me sort de mes songes. Depuis combien de temps s'immisce t'il dans mon esprit ? Un mal de tête commence à ce faire connaître, qui je le sans va vite dégénéré en migraine. J'essaie de bouger mes bras, mais impossible, ceux ci sont transpercé par quelques choses. Des aiguilles ? On dirais en tout cas. J'ai également beaucoup de mal à respirer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un tuyau dans le nez, et également un dans la gorge. En effet, je ne peux pas bouger la mâchoire. Mais où suis-je à la fin ? Et pour couronner le tout, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne vois rien d'autre que le noir. C'est une sensation atroce que de se retrouver sans rien voir et à éprouver quand même tout ce qui ce passe autour de soit.

J'essaie de me désarticuler le bras afin de m'enlever le caté-taire que j'ai dans le creux de mon bras, mais une main froide se pose sur la mienne.

-Pas touche ! Me dit alors une voix dénuer de toute inflexion. Je vais t'enlever le tuyau que tu à dans la gorges et celui que tu as dans le nez. Ça va faire mal.

Comme si je n'étais pas au courant … Mais je préfère avoir mal deux seconde que de devoir supporter sa plus longtemps. Je m'immobilise moi même sur le lit, et une fois la désagréable sensation disparue, je prend une grande inspiration. La personne qui m'a enlever les tuyau me met un objet cylindrique dans la main et me dit de boire. Ce que je fait, mais la personne me dit de boire moins vite. L'est jamais content lui...

-M... merci. Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Lena.

-J'aimerais bien que tu me regardes quand tu me parles miss, me dit mon interlocuteur d'une voix dur.

Pourquoi me dit il sa ? Ayant une chose sur les yeux, je ne peux rien voir. Je lui fait part de ma réflexion.

-Tu n'a rien sur les yeux, ceux ci son ouvert.

-Pourquoi je voix rien alors ?

Je n'attends pas de réponses particulière. Si mes yeux sont ouvert et que je ne voix rien, cela ne peux signifier qu'une seul chose.

-Je suis devenue aveugle …. dis-je dans un murmure, plus pour moi que pour l'autre, une larme commençant à couler le long de ma joue. .

-Reste ici et ne bouge pas pour l'instant, je viendrais te chercher . Et tu descendras à la prochaine île .

-Bien m'sieur.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa.

Je ne répond rien, et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte ce refermer. Je me concentre donc sur les sens qu'il me reste pour découvrir où je suis. D'abord l'odorat. Un mélange de désinfectant et de médicament. Ensuite l'ouï. Le Bip Bip de tout à l'heure continue sa torture. Sans doute un électro cardiogramme. Des bruits de goûtes qui tombes dans du liquide. Je fait vite le rapprochement avec ma perf. Sans doute des nutriments, ou bien un anti douleur. Comment savoir ?

Un hôpital ? Non, l'inconnu ma dit que je descendrais à la prochaine île, donc un bateau. Je suis sûr un bateau, et par déduction ce n'est pas un de la marine, ceux ci ne m'aurais jamais aidée. J'en déduit donc que je suis soit sur un bateau marchand, soit sur un bateau pirates. Je pense plus pour la seconde option. Mais pourquoi des pirates m' aurais aidée ?

Je me laisse dévier dans mes pensée, de toute façon je n'ai que sa à faire … Voilà que j'ai perdue la vue, comment vais-je faire pour m'en sortir maintenant ? Comment cela à pus arriver ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais assise au bord de cette falaise, à regarder le ciel, perdue dans mon monde à moi. Cela faisais deux ans que j'étais sur cette île, inconnu de tous, seule mais libre. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Et puis-je encore utilisé mes capacité ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien. Je suis totalement perdue, à la merci de personnes que je ne connais pas.

Une main froide posé sur mon front me sort de mon sommeil. Mes yeux s'ouvrent automatiquement, mais je ne vois toujours rien. Ce n'étais donc pas un cauchemars. Dommage.

-Tu es réveillée ?

La même voix que toute à l'heure. Par réflexe, j'essaie de bouger mes bras et y arrive enfin. Je m'assoie avec quelques difficultés, tenant le drap autour de moi, car j'ai la désagréable impression d'être nue.

-Attends deux secondes.

Je ne bouge plus, et je sans que la personne essaie de me mettre un pull.

-Encore merci m'sieur.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme sa.

-Très bien inconnu.

\- Trafalgar Law.

Je met quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. C'est donc le chirurgien de la mort. Voilà donc pourquoi il ma sauvé. Quoi que, d'après les rumeurs, il ne fait rien par bonté de cœur. Vu dans l'état dans lequel je me retrouve, j'aurais préféré qu'il n'écoute pas sa conscience de toubib.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ?

-C'est l'équipage du marchand de paille qui t'as trouvé et me l'on demander, je leurs dois bien sa.

Je me lève avec difficulté, mais ma tête tourne. Putain de vertige. Je me stabilise seule, et attends de ne plus tournée pour faire quelques pas. Mes articulations craquent, tirent et me font mal, mais sa fait du bien de pouvoir bouger.

-Je vais t'emmener à la cuisine pour que tu mange un peu, et après on aura une petite discutions.

J'entends à l'inflexion de sa voix qu'il ne me réserve rien de bien drôle.

-Bon tu viens ! Dit il avec une voix moqueuse, plusieurs pas devant moi.

Je m'aide donc de mes autres sens pour le suivre, et une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, m'appuie contre le mur et suis le bruit de ces pas. Il est sympas lui, de me laisser de me débrouillé seule …

-Laww-

Je me retourne et vois qu'elle me suis sans difficultés. Ces grands yeux vert foncer sont ouvert, et je pourrais presque croire qu'elle me regarde. Ces long cheveux violet bouclés descende le long de son dos, et sa frange lui cache une partie de ces yeux. Mon sweat lui descend jusqu'à mi cuisse. Elle est plus petite que ce que je pensais. Elle n'est pas mince, mais pas ronde non plus, elle est normalement constituer si je peux dire. Elle shoot dans je ne sais trop quoi, et alors que je m'apprête à la retenir, elle se rattrape d'elle même sur le mur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me demande de l'aide pour avancer, mais rien. A croire qu'elle à toujours été aveugle. Mais je chasse aussi vite qu'elle n'est venue cette idée de ma tête, car quand elle sans est aperçu, une larme à couler le long de sa joue. Elle à l'air de s'adapter rapidement à sa nouvelle vie.

Arriver à la cuisine, j'interpelle mes subordonnées présents :

-Bepo, Shachie, Pinguin, Ban, Noé, je vous présente Léna, elle sera là jusqu'à la prochaine île. Ban, sert lui à manger s'il te plaît.

Je vois mes hommes lui sauté dessus, comme s'il n'avais jamais vu de femme de leurs vie. Alors que chacun se présente et veulent la ramener à eux, Bepo s'interpose.

-Laisser là tranquille. Désolé.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'une personne ne s'enfuie pas en courant en voyant un ours qui parle, fait remarquer Pinguin.

La malade répond alors d'une petite vois :

-Je suis aveugle.

Ils la regardes tous interloqué, et Noé dit d'une vois emplie d'amertume.

-Pourquoi avoir sauvé une handicapé capitaine ? Elle ne sert à rien.

-Noé c'est sa ? L'interpelle alors la miss. Je t'emmerde, ajoute elle avant de s'approcher de la table, tirer une chaise et s'asseoir.

-Comment oses tu femme ?

Elle ne répond rien, mais je vois que ces points se referme sur eux même, et que du sang coule de sa paume.

J'ordonne au chauve de sortir de la tout de suite, attrape la main de la demoiselle et observe les dégâts qu'elle à fait.

-C'est rien, me dit elle alors que le sang s'arrête déjà de couler. Sachie l'emmene derriere l'évier afin que ce lave la main, et lui demande des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Comment tu as su que c'était Noé ?

-J'ai reconnu sa voix...

Ban lui apporte alors un repas, et celle ci le mange sans problème. Je ne comprends pas, comment fait elle pour donner cette impression de voir. Pourtant j'en suis sûr, elle est bien atteinte de cécité. Il faudra que je lui demande. Je l'observe manger, et une fois son assiette vide, elle demande d'une petite vois si il lui ai possible d'avoir un café . Je lui en apporte un sans un mot, et après un faible merci, elle plonge ces lèvres dans la tasse. Un sourire de bien être prend place sur son visage, une fois la première gorger avaler. Moi qui pensais que j'étais le seul à aimé le café à ce point. Sa tasse vide, je m'apprête à lui dire de venir avec moi, mais celle-ci me coupe, et murmure :

-Je vais être chiante, mais quelqu'un aurait il une cigarette, je commence à être en manque …

En effet, ces mains commencent à trembler, et je fait signe à Ban de lui en donnée une, étant le seul membre de l'équipage qui fume.

-On peux y aller maintenant ? Lui dis-je d'une voix irrité par l'impatience.

Elle se lève alors et me suis, sans mot dire.


	2. Chapter 2

One piece et tout les persos ( sauf Léna et Noé (mais lui je ne l'aime pô) ne m'appartiennent pas. (Sniff)

"La lâcheté est presque toujours due à la simple incapacité de suspendre l'activité de son imagination." Hemingway

* * *

Chapitre 2

-Assied toi où tu peux, me dit le « capitaine » après avoir refermer la porte.

Je crois qu'il se fou de ma gueule … J'avance donc lentement, mes mains à la recherche de quelques chose pour me guidé, mais ne trouve rien. Je bute alors contre je ne sais quoi, et m'affale de tout mon long sur un truc moelleux. Un matelas ? Trafalgar rigole sans retenue. Parce qu'en plus il sait rire lui ? Le pire de tout, c'est que c'est un rire franc, sans moquerie. Je ne peu m'empêcher de sourire discrètement, avant de me retourner à l'aide de mes bras, et de m'asseoir. Je viens juste de me souvenir que je ne portais qu'un sweat, sans rien en dessous. Comment avoir honte sans le vouloir.

-Bien, dit il après s'être calmé, maintenant je veux ton nom, ton prénom et ton âge.

-Pourquoi ? De toute manière je ne reste pas.

-Répond, c'est un ordre, me répond il, froidement.

Et en plus il me donne des ordres ? Je suis sur que c'est un vieux machin qui ce la pète ce mec … Je l'imagine le crâne chauve, petit, bien portant .. Quoi que, si le sweat lui appartiens, il ne doit ni être petit ni bien portant. Je le connais de réputation, mais pourtant je n'ai jamais vu un seul avis de recherche de lui. Enfin, sur l'île ou j'étais, il n'y a jamais de pirates.

-J'attends ta réponse !

Super, il commence à s'énerver. Je lui répond donc, résignée :

-Meg Léna, j'ai 21 ans .

-Fruit du démon ?

-Aucun ….

-Pourquoi as tu couler alors ?

Pourquoi j'ai quoi ? Je ne me souviens pas d'être tombé à l'eau. A moins que ? Mais jamais sa ne me serais venue à l'esprit de sauté dans l'eau, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

-Je panique dans l'eau …

Un rire, cette fois ci moqueur, ce fait entendre. Je sens que ce type va me faire sortir de mes gonds. Moi qui suis pourtant d'un tempérament très calme.

-Capacité spéciale ?

-J'en avais …. Mais sans ma vue je ne dois pus être capable de rien.

Un silence pesant emplie la pièce . Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, même si je pense qu'il doit attendre la suite.

-Tu sais te battre ?

-Je savais …

-Depuis quand ne vois tu plus ?

-Depuis que je me suis réveiller …

Nouveau silence pesant. Je sens son regard me scruter, mais il ne dit plus rien. Une question idiote sort alors de ma bouche, sans passer par la case cerveau :

-De quel couleur son vos yeux ?

Il ne me répond pas. J'en déduit donc que ma question étais vraiment stupide. Des coup résonnent dans la pièce, qui je présume dois être la chambre de Trafalgar, et Bepo, que je reconnais grâce à son désolé, me dépose quelque chose sur moi. Je tâte et m'aperçois que ce sont mes habits. Je le remercie, et la porte se fait à nouveau entendre.

-Pourquoi veux tu savoir la couleur de mes yeux, me demande alors mon interlocuteur que je pensais partie.

Je laisse échapper dans un murmure :

-Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme.

Il ne me répond à nouveau pas, et attrape mon bras afin de me relever et me traîner à sa suite. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il me veux ? Une porte s'ouvre et j'entends de l'eau couler.

-Rentre et prends une douche. Et je te répondrais si tu arrête de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler monsieur.

-A tes ordres … Lui dis je sur le ton de l'ironie.

Avant que la porte qui se referme ce fasse entendre, il me dit :

-Gris.

Un simple mot qui me fait imaginer milles choses. Des yeux gris. Jamais au grand jamais je n'en ai déjà vu. J'essaie de m'imaginer l'intensité de gris . Est ce un gris qui tire sur le bleu ? Un gris métal ? Je ne sais pas . Je passe le sweat au dessus de ma tête afin de l'enlever. Je dirige ma main vers l'eau afin de tester la température. Je rentre enfin dedans et laisse l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux, et là une chose inattendu ce produit. Je vois. Pas nettement, pas comme avant, mais je vois des formes, des couleurs quelques peu terne, mais je m'en fou, je vois un minimum.

De petit sanglot ce font entendre. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite qu'ils viennent de moi. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur en carrelage blanc, et laisse les larmes couler. Je n'ai peut être pas définitivement perdu la vue. Un petit espoirs renaît en moi, et je me laisse submergé par mes émotions un petit moment, avant de me redresser et de me lavé. Des coups retentissent à nouveau à la porte, et la voix de Trafalgar ce fait entendre :

-Dépêche toi miss, il y en à d'autre qui aimerais se lavé.

Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas quitter cette pièce, je veux rester sous l'eau et profité de cet instant. Il frappe à nouveau, et je me résigne alors à éteindre l'eau. Je vois encore une petite minutes, juste le temps de m'habiller, et me retrouve à nouveau privé de mon sens le plus précieux. Un cri de frustration s'échappe alors de ma bouche, et la porte s'ouvre en trombe.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Je ne répond pas tout de suite, mes larmes ayant pris le relais.

-Répond !

Ton impératif, colère que je ressens jusqu'au profond de mon âme. Putain ce gars ne connais que sa comme sentiments ? Et mais si je ressens sa colère jusqu'au plus profond de moi, c'est que mes capacités non pas totalement disparue non ?

-Je n'ai pas totalement perdu la vue, dis je dans un murmure.

-Explique toi, et parle plus fort …

Je soupire un grand coup. Que je parle plus fort ? Çà va être compliquer, autant j'ai une grande bouche dans ma tête, autant j'ai du mal à m'exprimer quand je ne suis pas en colère. J'essaie tant bien que mal de prendre une vois normale et lui dit :

-Quand j'étais sous l'eau, j'ai réussi à voir. Ma vue n'étais pas génial, mais je distinguais les formse et les couleurs, même si elles étaient ternes …

Il ne répond rien et m'attrape le bras afin de me tirer dans la chambre et de me lancer sur le lit. Qu'elle délicatesse.

-Bouge pas je reviens.

Comme si j 'allais aller bien loin. Quand je dis qu'il est marrant celui là. Il reviens quelques minutes après, et je le sens ce mettre à genoux devant moi. Il est si grand que sa ? Un espèce de flash apparaît devant mes yeux. Sa fait mal ce truc …

-Tes pupilles réagissent, c'est minimes, mais elle réagissent quand même. Tu n'a peut être pas perdu définitivement la vue.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, que le capitaine sadique à du entendre, car il me dit :

-Tu vas peut être rester ici plus longtemps que prévue. Ton cas m'intéresse.

Mon bonheur fut donc de courte durée. Qui lui dit que je veux rester ici moi ?

-Je vais me laver, bouge pas d'ici, je t'emmène à la cuisine après, et n'en profite pas pour mater.

-Haha très drôle.

Je l'entends rire à nouveau et je m'étale comme une crêpe sur le lit. L'est marrant lui quand il si met. Sauf que je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout son rire. .

-Pourquoi à le cuisine ?

-Il est l'heure de manger.

Je suis choqué. Je suis rester combien de temps dans cette douche. J'entends l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à coter. Le salaud, il a salle de bain privé...

Law

Je sort de ma salle de bain et sans un mot, lui attrape la main et la guide jusqu'à la cuisine. Je la présente à Jean Bart, mon navigateur, qui ne la pas encore vue. Je l'installe ensuite en fasse de moi, et une voix nasillarde résonne dans la pièce :

-Elle est encore là la belou ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, car Noé se retrouve déjà à genoux par terre, en train de se tenir la tête. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui ce passe. Il a l'air de souffrir, et je vois alors un petit sourire sur le visage de Léna.

-Arrête de suite, tu commence à saigner du nez.

Elle s'exécute et me dit avec un ton bienheureux :

-Je testais juste si j'avais encore mes capacités m'sieur.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut me taper sur les nerfs quand elle m'appelle comme sa …

-Tu as d'autre capacité ? Lui demande alors Pinguin des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Quelques unes, mais pas aussi importante, répond elle un sourire en coin.

Cette petite m'intéresse de plus en plus, je sans que je vais bien m'amuser avec elle. J'observe ces yeux à travers sa frange. Ceux ci on l'air presque noir.

-Si ce n'est pas un fruit du démon, qu'est ce que c'est.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, me répond elle, et je vous avoue ne pas avoir envie de le savoir.

-Vouvoie moi encore une fois et je te promet que je te découpe en petit bout.

-Si sa peu te faire plaisir.

Il me reste une semaine pour prendre ma décision. Est ce que je la garde dans l'équipage, où dois-je la laisser sur la prochaine île. C'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi indécis. Elle vois à travers l'eau et ces pupilles réagissent légèrement quand je pointe ma lampe sur ces yeux, donc est il possible de lui rendre entièrement la vue ? Il va falloir que je me renseigne, ce peut être une opération amusante. Et puis au pire, si je n'y arrive pas, tant pis, sa m'auras fait une expérience enrichissante.

-Après le repas je te fais visiter le sous marin, lui dis alors Saschie tout contant.

-Non, c'est moi, renchérie Pinguin.

-Les gars, répond elle alors, je suis aveugle et nul en orientation, donc sa ne sert strictement à rien.

-Quand je dis qu'elle sert à rien, dit alors Noé.

-Tu sais, ce que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure étais un avant goût, si tu veux la suite, rétorque Léna avec un grand sourire.

Sourire presque aussi sadique que le mien. Intéressant. Noé ne réplique plus rien, mais je vais quand même avoir une petite discutions avec lui.

Le voilà justement qui sort, je me lève et commence à le suivre. J'ordonne à mes hommes de s'occuper de la miss le temps que je revienne. Je rejoint Noé dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Ban.

-Noé !

-Oui capitaine? Me répond il timidement.

-Je ne sais pas encore qu'elle sont les capacités de la miss, mais je te promet, mon petit Noé, que si tu continus comme sa avec elle, je l'autoriserais à faire de toi son sujet d'expérimentation. Car figure toi qu'elle ne sais pas encore qu'elle pouvoir il lui reste.

Il ne me répond rien, et tremble comme une feuille. Je crois qu'il na pas du aimé ce qu'il à subi. Je retourne à la cuisine afin de poser des questions à Léna, mais n'y trouve que Pinguin , Saschie et Ban et train de jouer au carte.

-Elle est sur le pont capitaine, on lui à dit qu'elle allais attraper froid mais elle s'en fou, me dit alors se dernier.

Je ne répond rien et la rejoins sur le pont. Il pleut. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle elle voulais sortir. Elle est adosser à la rambarde, dos à moi, et à ces coter se tien mon second. Ces long cheveux violet s'aplatisse sur elle à cause de la pluie. Elle est seulement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un jean, elle va vraiment tomber malade. Je m'approche d'elle et vois qu'elle arbore un petit sourire joyeux. Mon second pose une patte sur elle, et lui dit :

-Ne pleure pas. Désolé.

-Mais c'est tellement beau, cette vue est magnifique.

Un petit sourire apparaît alors sur mon visage. Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever. Bepo se retourne et me vois, il souris également.

-Je vais vous laissez, dit il alors, comprenant que je veux parler avec la miss.

Celle-ci se retourne et me vois enfin. Elle à l'air... choquée.


	3. Chapter 3

One piece et tout les persos ( sauf Léna et Noé ) ne m'appartiennent pas. (Sniff)

"Tous les bons livres sont pareils. Ils sont plus vrais qu'aurait pu l'être la réalité." Hemingway

Guêpe : 1 Moi : 0

* * *

Chapitre 3

Léna

-Je vais vous laissez,dit alors Bepo.

Étonné, je me retourne et tombe sur Trafalgar. Ho putain, j'en reste bouche bée. Est ce le fait que je ne vois pas correctement qui me donne cette impression ?

-Qu'est ce qui te laisse pantoise miss ?

-Z'êtes grand. Enfin, t'es grand.

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouver à lui dire. Et moi qui me trouve déjà grande, lui c'est carrément un géant. Mais un géant mince, quoi que musclé d'après ce que je peux deviner à graver ces vêtement. Il porte un pantalon bleu tacheter et un sweat noir et jaune, avec le Jolly Roger de son équipage dessus. Il à également une casquette étrange, blanche et également tachetée, qui laisse apercevoir des cheveux noir en bataille. Il porte un petit bouc tailler, et à les mains tatouer. Je me demande si il à des tatouages ailleurs. Je relève la tête vers ces yeux, et je tombe littéralement sous le charme de ceux ci. Ils sont gris métalliser. Ils sont juste sublime. Il a une petite lueur qui les éclaires. Presque imperceptible, mais je ressens derrière cette froideur un cœur. Attend, lui un cœur ? C'est impossible … Un petit rire moqueur me tire de mes pensé. Mais c'est qu'il serais presque beau quand il souris.

-T'as fini de me mater ?

-Je ne te mate pas, je t'observe, mais tu as raison, je vais contempler à nouveau le paysage, il est bien plus beau.

Il claque sa langue contre son palais. Mais c'est qu'il serais susceptible et narcissique le petit grand.

-Tu ne me trouve pas un minimum beau alors ? Me demande il moqueur.

Parce qu'en plus il crois que je vais lui dire que je le trouve magnifique ? Heu potable je veux dire. Il rêve, je prends soin de son ego au moins.

-Peut être tes yeux, et encore.

Il s'approche alors de moi et me relève le menton, afin de me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Tricheur … Je me perds alors à nouveau dans son regard, jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Je baisse alors la tête, dessus.

-On rentre, me dit il, il faut que tu te change.

-J'ai pas d'autre vêtement …

-Je t'en prêterais … me répond il alors mécontent.

-Te force pas surtout.

Je passe devant lui, concentré sur ce qui m'entoure afin de ne pas chuter. Il manquerais plus que sa. Mais c'était sans conté sur lui pour m'attraper par le bras et me traîner derrière lui. J'atterie alors sur ce que je présume être son matelas.

-Toi pas connaître délicatesse.

-Si tu savais, me répond il moqueur. Enfile sa.

-Et comment être sur que c'est pas une tenue à la con ?

-T'as pas le choix.

J'attrape le tas de vêtement qu'il ma lancer, et me dirige vers se que je pense être sa salle de bain. Je ressort quelques minutes après , et celui ci rigole à nouveau.

-On t'as jamais appris à ne pas te moquer des handicapé ?

-Tu l'a mis à l'envers.

Je sens alors deux main m'enlever les manches et faire tourner ce que je pense être un sweat, afin de le mettre à l'endroit. Des frissons me parcours la nuque quand deux doigt fin m'effleure la peau. Merde, manquais plus que sa... Il me lâche en fin et me demande ce qui c'est passer avec Noé.

-Je suis empathe …

-Pardon ?

-Je ressens ce que les autres ressentes. Mais pas que … Je peux aspirer leurs émotions afin de les soulager, tout comme je peux leurs en transmettre à mon bon vouloir. C'est ce que j'ai fait à Noé … Je lui ai donner l'impression qu'il avais mal...

-Donc tu peux jouer sur les sentiments ?

-Non, juste l'émotion et sa ne dure pas. Et c'est très douloureux pour moi de faire ressentir une émotion à quelqu'un.

Il ne répond rien, mais je me doute qu'il ne me gardera pas. Il me l'avais déjà dit quand je me suis réveiller, mais la, je sais qu'il va me le confirmer. Personne ne veux être en présence d'empathe, c'est bien trop dangereux. Une bonne partie de ma jeunesse a été effacer de ma mémoire, mais je sais car pas Lui, jamais personne n'a voulu rester auprès de moi. Je suis trop dangereuse pour les personnes qui me côtoie. Je me reprends alors et lui avant de me lever et sortir :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Trafalgar, je descend à la prochaine île, comme convenue. Bonne nuit.

Sortant de la pièce, je me dirige vers ce qui me semble être mon lieu de résidence : l'infirmerie. Je compte les portes avant d'arriver à la bonne, entre et me laisse tombé sur ce qui me semble être le lit.

Law

Une empathe, il ne manquais plus que sa. je ne peux pas la garder à bord. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse ressentir ce que je ressens. C'est à moi, sa m'appartiens. Qui me dit qu'un jour elle ne profitera pas de son pouvoir. Je ne peux pas la garder. Alors que je m'apprête à lui dire, je la voie se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Avant d'ouvrir celle-ci, elle me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Trafalgar, je descend à la prochaine île, comme convenue. Bonne nuit.

Je ne répond rien et la laisse partir. Je crois qu'elle se doute depuis le début que je ne laisserai jamais une personne aussi dangereuse sur mon navire. Mais une petite pointe de culpabilité surgit en moi. C'est rare que sa m'arrive, mais je me dit qu'elle dois être habitué à être rejeter comme sa, et au fond de moi même , je sais ce que c'est. Je sais la souffrance que l'on endure dans ces conditions. Être rejeter de cette manière peut mener à une vie de rancœur, de haine, de vengeance …

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et me laisse divaguer dans mes pensées. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour elle …

ɸɸ

Léna

Six jours. Six jour que je n'ai pas vu Trafalgar. Il m'évite comme la peste, contrairement aux autres. Mais je le comprends, j'en ai l'habitude et ne lui en veux pas. Enfin, c'est ce que j'essaie de me persuader. Aujourd'hui même on arrive sur l'île. Je pourrais enfin partir, même si les autres zigotos vont me manquer. Je me lève à moitié endormie, afin de me diriger à la cuisine. J'ai prie l'habitude de conter mes pas du lit à la porte, de la porte à la salle de bain commune et à la cuisine. J'arrive à me débrouiller un peu près seul, en prenant mes repère. Il dois être très tôt ou très tard, car il n'y a aucun bruit. J'appuie sur le bouton de la cafetière et attends que celle ci coule. Ban à pris l'habitude d'en préparer une pour moi, car je ne dort pas beaucoup. J'attrape une tasse à coter de celle-ci, quand d'un coup un bruit me fait sursauter, et je me verse du café sur la main. Un petit cri s'échappe de ma bouche, que j'aurais préféré réprimé, et des pas cour vers moi.

-Putain mais tu m'explique ce que tu fou debout à quatre heure du matin ? Montre moi sa !

Trafalgar ! Manquais plus que lui. Et le pire c'est que c'est lui qui me demande ce que je fou debout à cet heure ci. Comment pouvais je savoir qu'il étais seulement l'heure la ?

-Laisse, c'est rien.

-Met toi assise et bouge plus j'arrive. J'aurais préféré te faire crier d'une autre manière, ajoute il en partant.

Non mais il est sérieux lui ? Il m'ignore pendant six jour, je me crame la main par sa faute, et le voilà qu'il me sort sa ? Il reviens quelques minutes plus tard, m'attrape la main et mis applique une pommade. Comment fait il pour avoir les mains encore plus froides que moi ? Il me fait également un bandage, et pose un truc devant moi.

-Bois, et prochaine fois demande à quelqu'un pour un café !

Je laisse échapper un petit rire avant de lui rétorquer :

-Je me vois mal réveiller quelqu'un pour un café, et de toute manière il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Mais merci quand même.

Je l'entends s'installer près de moi, mais ne dit rien. Je savoure alors mon café en silence.

Law

C'est vrai que l'on va arriver sur l'île dans quelques heures à peine, mais je me demande une nouvelle fois si je la garde ou si je la laisse partir. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à prendre une décision. La voilà qui se lève et s'apprête à sortir.

-Au revoir Trafalgar et encore merci!

Je ne réagis pas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me dit sa. Mes hommes lever et ayant déjeuner, je leur donne les directives afin d'accoster et m'en vais prendre une douche. Arriver devant l'infirmerie, j'entends des petits hoquets, comme si quelqu'un pleurais, mais je laisse tomber. Je n'aime pas les personnes qui pleurent.

Je ressort de ma cabine deux heures plus tard et vois que nous avons accoster. Mes hommes m'attendent sur le pont, mais Léna est introuvable. Je demande donc :

-Elle est où la miss ?

-Elle ma dit que j'allais enfin être débarrasser d'elle, me répond alors Noé. Nous voilà maintenant tranquille, ajoute il avec un rire provocateur.

Je créer alors ma room, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je sors Kikoku, mon nodachi, et découpe Noé en petit bout. Non, je ne m'énerve jamais. Je laisse ensuite se remettre en place avant de lui demander depuis quand elle est partie.

-Il y a un peu près une heure, quand on à accoster.

-Et pourquoi ne la tu pas retenue ?

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle dégage capitaine !

-Deux mois de corvers Noé, et que je ne t'entende plus. Bepo ! Avec moi. Les autres allez cherchez ce qu'il nous faut. Noé, tu ne quitte pas ce sous marin.

Je saute sur le sable suivi de mon second, Kikoku sur l 'épaule, et nous commençons à partir pour la ville. Un cris retenti alors et on se précipite à sa source. Ce que je vois ne me plaît pas du tout.

-On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartiens ! Dis-je alors d'un ton dur. Room !

Léna

Voilà bien une heure que j 'ai quitter le sous marin, sous une légère pluie. Sa ma permis de voir que j'ai voyager dans une boite de conserve toute jaune. Beurk. J'avance lentement, profitant de la pluie qui me permet de voir ce qui ce passe autour de moi. Je suis dans une rue où il y a pas mal de magasin. Je m'apprête à rentrer dans un quand je m'aperçois, enfin, que je n'ai pas un berry. Super, je n'avais vraiment pas penser à sa. Qu'elle conne … Je continue alors d'avancer, moins joyeuse qu'au début, me demandant comment je vais faire pour survivre dans cette ville sans un sous. Mais bon, je suis sur une île ou il à l'air de pleuvoir régulièrement, un avantage pour moi.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me retrouve à percuter quelqu'un.

-S'cusez moi, dis je alors d'une petite voix.

-Tu peu pas regarder où tu vas petite ?

Je ne le connais pas qu'il ma déjà blazer.

-Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle malpolie !

-Je suis aveugle, dis-je alors de but en blanc.

Je peu difficilement voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ces lèvres.

-Hey les gars ! Crie il alors. Venez là, je sans qu'on va bien s'amuser. Un peu de chaire fraîche qui ne peu pas se défendre !

Il m'attrape alors le bras avec encore moins de délicatesse que Trafalgar, c'est possible sa ?, et essaie de m'attirer contre lui. Sans même réfléchir, je me laisse emporter par ces sentiments, et ceux ci se transforme en image dans ma tête. Je me vois frapper à mort et violer par quatre types. Ni une ni deux, je lui envoie toute ma colère dans son subconscient, et il pousse un cri à m'en percer les tympans. Je sans le sang couler de mes yeux et de mon nez, mais je n'arrête pas pour autant. Ces hommes s'apprête à me faire lâcher prise quand j'entends un :

-On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartiens ! Dis-je alors d'un ton dur. Room !

Je vois alors une sphère bleu nous englober et un shamble retenti, et en moins d'une seconde je me retrouve contre le torse de Trafalgar. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il viens de ce passer ? Je n'ai pas le temps de poser ma question, des bouts d'hommes se promènent dans les airs.

-Va falloir qu'on parle miss, on ne quitte pas mon sous marin sans mon accord.

-Mais tu m'as dit de partir, je n'ai fait que de t'écouter !

-La ferme et viens.

Non mais il ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il veux celui là !

Arriver dans la boite de conserve, je me retrouve à nouveau privé de ma vue. Saloperie va … Trafalgar m'entraîne à sa suite, et je me retrouve assise de force sur une chaise. La cuisine ? La réponse arrive de suite quand je sans l'odeur de café.

-Je peux en avoir un ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

Il ne me répond rien mais me met une tasse entre les mains. Il me demande alors ce que ces types me voulais. Je bois une gorger avant de lui demander sa main. Quelques secondes passe avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Law

-Donne moi ta main.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Je réfléchie quelques seconde avant de lui donner, me préparant mentalement à ce qui va ce passer. Une image atroce apparaît alors dans ma tête, et je me dit que ce doit être ce qu'elle à vu dans la tête du type. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Et ces types qui lui passent dessus, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt. Des cris qui retentissent, des rire gras et sauvages …

Je retire vivement ma main et lui demande d'une voix dure :

-Comment tu fait ?

-De ?

-Pour supporter sa ? Pour supporter ce genre d'image ?

-J'ai déjà vu pire...

-Je vais nettoyer le sang qui a couler sur ton visage. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce arriver ?

-J'ai peut être un peu trop forcer sur mon pourvoir.

-Ne recommence plus jamais sa !

Je n'attends aucune réponse de sa part, et lui nettoi le visage, avant de l'emmener dans ma chambre, l'allonger sur mon lit et lui dire :

-Dors maintenant ! Et ne quitte plus ce sous marin sans mon accord et seule c'est bien clair ?

-Pourquoi ? Me demande elle.

-Parce que je l'ai décider.

Pourquoi ? Sa question résonne dans ma tête en boucle. Oui, pourquoi ? C'est pourtant moi qui lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas d'elle dans mon équipages. Alors pourquoi l'avoir chercher, aidé et emmener ici ? Ce dois être mon envie de savoir si je suis apte à rendre la vue. Oui ce dois être sa, il ne peux pas y avoir d'autre explications.

Je retourne dans ma chambre trois heures plus tard, pour la voir endormie, tremblante de froid sur mon lit. Elle à enlever mon sweat tremper, et à du prendre mon t-shirt qui traînais sur mon lit pour ne pas avoir froid. Mais cette cruche n'a pas penser à ce mettre sous la couette. Je l'attrape délicatement et la met dans le lit, avant de m'installer à mon bureau et de lire un de mes nouveau livre, acheter ce jour même, qui traite de l'œil et de la complexité qui l'entoure.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Je savais pas si j'allais poster, pas le moral. Mon homme l'est partie quelques jours, la voiture est morte, mon cerveau est en panne … Mais bon, je me suis motivée quand même =)

One piece et tout les persos ( sauf Léna) sont à Oda

"Nous sommes tous des malades mentaux." Stephen King ( mon Dieu )

ps : Merci à numéro 15 de suivre l'histoire, sa fait plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Law

Je me réveille, des courbatures dans tout le corps. Dormir sur une chaise n'est vraiment pas génial. J'observe ma chambre et vois que je suis seul. Je me met debout, et après mettre étirer, sort de ma chambre à la recherche d'un café. De petit rire féminin sortent de la cuisine, et quand j'entre dans celle ci, je vois Pinguin et Léna en pleine discution. Celle-ci rigole au connerie que lui sort mon subordonné.

-Capitaine, me dit il en guise de salut quand il me vois.

La miss lève juste sa main en guise de bonjour, et je répond par un simple « salut » blazer.

-Comment vous faite pour parler comme ça des le matin ?

-Ça fait un moment qu'on est levé Capitaine. Bon je retourne au boulot.

Pinguin sort alors de la pièce, nous laissant seule. Elle ne dit mot, savourant son café en silence. Je l'observe un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande d'arrêter, gênée.

-Comment sais tu que je te regarde ?

-Je le sans, c'est tout.

Une petite larme coule alors le long de sa joue. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait.

-Sa t'ai déjà arriver de vouloir disparaître, partir dans un autre monde Trafalgar ?

Je ne comprend pas sa question, et lui demande pourquoi elle dit sa.

-Parfois, je me dit que ce serais tellement mieux. Partir et ne plus revenir. Être heureuse ne serais ce qu'une fois. Tout oublier, ne plus penser, ne plus pleurer. Le retrouver …

Je ne comprend pas là. De qui parle t-elle ? Qui est « le » ? Jamais elle n'a parler d'un homme dans sa vie. Et si jamais elle en avais un, si il tenait un minimum à elle, ne serais t-il pas venue la chercher ? Quoique, je ne lui aurais certainement pas laisser … Et pourquoi « être heureuse ne serais ce qu'une fois ? » Je sais que ce n'est pas tout les jours la joie ici, mais je pense que sa vie est quand même meilleur qu'avant non ? Quoi que, à ce que j'ai compris, elle avais encore sa vue avant …

-De qui tu parles ?

Merde, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander. Saloperie de curiosité maladive. Enfin maintenant, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle ne me répond pas de suite, préférant allumer une cigarette piquer à Ban. Elle tire une bouffer dessus et créer un cercle en recrachant la fumée. Je comprendrais jamais les gens qui se détruise la santé avec cette merde. Quoique, quand on est pirate c'est pas pour avoir une longue et heureuse vie.

-Tu sais, il était gentil, dit elle alors un petit sourire sur les lèvre. Il étais doux, gentil, calme, toujours là pour moi alors que sa aurais du être l'inverse. Un blond aux yeux bruns, dans lesquels il étais facile de se plonger pour y rester. Un peu comme les tien.

Un petit sourire se place sur mon visage. Je le refrène vite.

-C'était le seul à m'apporter un peu de bonheur, reprends elle. Il arrivais également à me calmer, à me tempérer. Il n'avait peur de rien et étais tellement naïf. Il aimais faire le con, et quand il partais dans ces délires, sa devenais impossible de le calmer. Il nous à embarqué dans des embrouilles de dingue.. Mais il ne méritais pas sa. Il est parti pour moi, en me laissant seulement une pauvre lettre, que j'ai jamais eu le courage de lire, et c'est pas maintenant que je la lirais. J'ai même pas la raison exact de son départ... Elle laisse sortir un petit rire amer.

« Je sais qu'il est encore là quelque part. De toute manière il n'a pas le choix. Il est la seule chose qui me retiens de quitter ce monde de merde. Je ne lui ai jamais dit à qu'elle point il étais important pour moi, à qu'elle point je l'aimais. A qu'elle point je l'aime »

Elle fini son récit des larmes plein les yeux, mais la vois froide. Donc comme sa sont cœur est pris par un type qui c'est sacrifier pour elle, et elle veux le retrouver. C'est quoi ce truc qui se sert dans ma poitrine ? Merde va falloir que je m'inquiète.

-Désolée de t'avoir raconter sa Trafalgar, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, me dit elle en allant vers la machine à café.

C'est dingue cette manière qu'elle à de se déplacer comme si elle n'étais pas aveugle. La question qui me tiraille l'esprit franchie alors la barrière de mes lèvres, froide, sans aucune émotions :

-Qui ?

La réponse me transperce comme une lame. Si je m'étais attendu à sa. Merde alors ! Je me sans tellement con sur le coup. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Léna

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ais sortie sa. Çà ne le regarde pas, mais sa me fait un bien fou. Après tout, je ne resterais pas longtemps ici, une fois qu'il se sera amuser à expérimenter ces trucs chelou sur moi, il me laissera, et je pourrais enfin aller le chercher.

-Qui ?

Ton froid, vide de toute émotion. Çà fait mal putain, je ne m'attendais pas à sa question , je pensais même qu' il étais sortie de la cuisine. Je fini de me verser mon café, mains tremblante, essayant de ne pas me brûler à nouveau. Pas facile à faire dit donc. Je prend une grande inspiration, et lui répond sur le même ton que lui :

-Mon petit ange, l'homme de ma vie, ma raison de vivre... Mon petit frère ….

Je m'apprêtes à tout laisser en plan afin de sortir d'ici pour laisser mes émotions m'envahir, et alors que je me retourne, deux bras m'attire contre un torse musclé et m'enserre la taille à m'étouffer.

-Désolé...

Une voix grave, teinter de tristesse. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui lui prend au Chir' ?

-Je sais ce que sait, ajoute il après avoir repris le contrôle de ces émotions. Si il est encore en vie, on le retrouvera.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai perdue ma sœur, et jamais je ne la reverrais. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, donc si on à une chance de le retrouver, on le fera, et tu n'auras pas besoin de quitter ce monde.

Il me sert encore plus fort dans ces bras, avant de me relâcher quand Ban débarque pour faire le repas.

-Je dérange ? Demande il intimidé.

-Non du tout, dis je alors. Je vais allez prendre une douche.

-Prend la mienne, me dit, non m'ordonne le capitaine. Les gars ton acheter des habits, ils sont à la salle de bain.

-Pourquoi je crains le pire tout d'un coup ?

Il laisse éclater un rire franc, chose surprenante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si sa ne me conviens pas je leurs ferais savoir.

-A l'origine, ils sont cencer me plaire à moi les vêtements, pas à toi.

Il ne répond rien mais rigole à nouveau, avant de me tirer à sa suite en direction de sa chambre.

Une fois dans la douche, je profite de ma vue pour observer l'habit accrocher sur un cintre, et les sous vêtements en dentelles noir à coter. Je vais les tuer. Mais aussi les torturer. Oui c'est sa, les torturer et les tués ensuite. Mais la torture, il faut qu'elle soit longue. Très longue et douloureuse...

Une robe noir, bustier, courte, non très courte, cintré, avec des mitaines en dentelle à coté, qui monte mi bras. Un décolleté dans le dos à ce que je peu apercevoir. Oui il vont mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ils mon pris pour qui la ? Je sais pas, c'était compliquer de trouver un t-shirt et un jean ? Je sort de la douche et m'habille du mieux que je peu, avant de sortir. C'est même pus court qu'elle est cette robe la … Un sifflement retentis. La colère monte d'un cran.

-Ne dit rien Trafalgar.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre.

-Alors la, vois tu, je m'en fou. Je vais les torturer pour ensuite les tuer. Faire d'eux de la charpie. Et après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi.

-Vraiment ? C'est intéressant.

-Ne prend pas tes rêve pour une réalité.

Un nouveau rire, discret, retenti dans la pièce.

-Je te rassure, je ne te laisserais pas sortit comme sa. Je ne les laisserais pas te regarder à loisir. Met plutôt celle là.

Il me passe une autre robe. Je passe main dessus, afin de voir la longueur. Elle à l'ait d'arriver à mi cuisses, avec des bretelles, et un léger décolleté. C'est déjà mieux. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi il ma dit sa lui ?

-Qu'elle couleur ?

-Noir.

-Hum, sans doute celle d'une ancienne conquête.

Ma réflexion à l'air de le mettre en rogne :

-Non, j'ai été faire les magasins également. Je m'attendais à ce que les gars te prennes un truc du genre.

Intéressant. J'esquisse un petit sourire en coin avant d'aller me changer. Je reviens vers lui cinq minutes plus tard.

-L'autre tallais mieux, mais celle ci est plus sage.

Il insinue quoi là ? J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir, et il cris dans le couloirs :

-Saschie ! Pinguin ! Vous allez mourir, furie en approche .

-Mamannnnnnnnn ! Hurlent ils dans les couloirs.

Super, je vais pourvoir m'amuser un peu.

J'ai peut être pensée trop vite. Une violente secousse qui m'envoie valdingué contre un mur secoue le sous marin. Law sort en trombe de sa chambre et me cri :

-Bouge pas de là !

Non mais ho, il a cru que j'allais rester sans rien faire ? J'avance vers le pont en rampant, grâce au cri qui retentissent. Arriver à destination, j'ouvre mon esprits et me rend compte que Bepo est souffrant. Ils ont osé sans prendre à nounours ! Pas touche ! Je rampe jusqu'à le toucher, et aspire sa douleur en moi. Putain sa fait mal ! Une voix me stop.

-C'est Meg D Léna dit l'empathe ! Je croyais quelles était morte !

Merde c'est la Marine, je ne m'attendais pas à eux.

-Capturer la vivante, dit alors la voix de la personne que je présume être le chef. Mais surtout ne la toucher pas, assommer la comme vous pouvez, il nous la faut ! Vous ne devrez pas avoir de problème , elle est aveugle. Ajoute il avec un rire gras.

-Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ! Me cri alors Trafalgar.

Des cris retentissent autour de moi. Je reconnais les voix de mes amis. Amis ? Oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'ils sont devenue. Je me lève avec difficulté et leur ordonnes d'une voix sourde :

-Tous derrière moi. Tout de suite ! Dis je en hurlant cette fois.

Je laisse alors toute la souffrance que j'ai aspirer a Bepo sortir, et foncer droit sur les marines. Je n'ai peut être plus ma vue, mais je sans leurs aura meurtrière. Ma propre haine s'accumule à la douleur. Je me sans m'élever dans les airs, comme si je ne pesais rien, avant de retomber lourdement au sol , affaiblie.

-Ils sont tous au sol, dit alors Saschie derrière moi. Comment t'as fait ?

-Je te dirais quand j'aurais dormis, lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Je crois que cette fois ci, j'ai un peu trop forcer …

Law

Voilà deux jours qu'elle dort... Je me demande si elle va finir par se réveiller. Mais qu'elle inconsciente celle là. Incapable d'exécuter un ordre. Elle mériterait que je la découpe en petits morceaux.

-Je t'entend jusque ici Trafalgar.

Je me retourne vers la voix enrouer qui m'a sortie de mes pensée. Elle à les yeux ouvert, fixant le plafond, un sourire étaler sur le visage.

-Tu peux lire dans les penser maintenant ?

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire avant de répondre :

-Non, mais je ressent ta colère jusqu'ici, et sa fait presque mal.

-Pourquoi t'as fait sa ?

-On touche pas au gens que j'ai... Heu apprécie, et ils ont fait du mal à Bepo …

Pourquoi à t-elle changer la fin de sa phrase ? Allais t-elle dire qu'elle nous aimais ? Enfin, vu comme elle réagis avec les autres , elle a l'air de les aimés un petit peu.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu étais rechercher par la marine ?

-Parce qu'ils me croyait morte, donc je n'étais plus rechercher.

Cette gamine est encore plus folle que ce que je pensais.

-J'ai un avis de recherche ? Demande elle alors, curieuse.

-Ouais...

-Lis le moi s'il te plaît.

J'hésite quelques seconde. Comment va t-elle le prendre ?

-Meg D Léna, dit l'empathe aveugle. Rechercher vivante pour 200000 Berrys.

-C'est tout ? Bein ça va alors.

-T'as pas vu le dessin qu'ils ont fait, dis-je en rigolant.

-T'es pas sérieux la ? Ils pouvaient pas prendre une photo ?

-Ils ont pas vraiment eu le temps... Il va falloir que tu nous explique tout sa.

-Je veux ma clope et mon café avant Trafalgar, j'ai pas eu ma dose.

Et en plus elle demande une contrepartie. Je vais la tuer.

Arriver à la cuisine, tout les gars lui saute dessus, sauf Noé bien sur, et Bepo la remercie de lui avoir enlever cette douleur. Je l'observe boire son café avec plaisir, une vrai drogue pour elle sa, et Ban arrive devant elle, tout sourire, un gâteau dans une assiette qu'il pose devant elle.

-On à entendu parler de chocolat dans ton sommeil, du coup je t'ai fait un gâteau.

-Ban, sache que je t'aime ! Lui dit elle alors tout sourire.

Celui ci deviens aussi rouge qu'un piment, et se retrouve tout couillon. Pinguin et Saschie se mettent à grogner que c'est pas juste, et moi … Bein moi sa m'emmerde je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître et ne dit rien.

-Bon, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais miss, tu vas enfin nous expliquer ?

-Yep. Bon, vous savez tous que je suis empathe, et que je peux ressentir les émotions des autres. Je peux également les atténuer. Mais j'ai également un autre pouvoir …

-Continue, nous sommes tout ouïs.

-Je peux aspirer la douleurs des gens, y mélanger la mienne, ou mes émotions, et tout renvoyer à la personne de mon choix. Comme je l'ai fait avec Noé . Mais je vous avoue que c'est la première fois que je fait un tel carnage. Ça n'a jamais été aussi puissants, ni autant de personnes .. . Et encore moins autant jouissif. J'ai aimé sa, et je me sentais vraiment forte. Je pensais avoir tout perdu avec ma vue, mais je n'ai perdu d'autre que mes capacités de combats au corps à corps.

-T'as failli crever ! Lui dis-je alors mécontent.

-Je n'avais pas penser à sa sur le coup mais au pire …

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, et de toute manière je l'en aurais empêcher.

-Capitaine ! Nous coupe alors Bepo. On peux faire une fête pour son réveil ?

Bepo me demander une fête ? Alors là je suis choquer, c'est bien la première fois. Tout mes nakamas, à part Noé et Léna me regardent d'un air implorant.

-Bon d'accord, mais pas de grabuge.

Je sort de la salle avec l'envie de me noyer dans ma douche. Ils sont tous devenue fou depuis qu'elle est là, et moi aussi, je dois bien l'avouer.

-Capitaine !

Bepo arrive dans ma chambre en courant. Je le regarde, la tête légèrement pencher sur le coté, attendant la suite.

-C'est tenue classe pour ce soir, désolé.

Je m'approche et lui grattouille l'oreille. On à accoster sur une île se matin, et ils ont appris qu'il y avais une fête ce soir, c'est donc pour sa que Bepo ma demander.

On arrive à destination, et les festivité ont déjà commencer. Je m'assoie sur un banc et observe mes nakamas. Ils sont tous habillé en civile, et Léna porte la robe que je lui ais offerte.

J'ai moi même opter pour un simple jean noir, une chemise blanche ouverte de trois boutons et une veste noir. Je n'ai pas mieux de toute manière. J'ai même remiser ma casquette dans ma chambre. Mes amis me rejoignent et ouvre des bouteilles de saké. Pinguin tant un verre à Léna, et sa ne me plaît pas plus que sa.

-T'inquiète Trafalgar, je tiens l'alcool.

La soirée bat son plein, et je me suis même laisser à boire quelques verres. Je les observes tous sur la piste de danse, Ban et Léna dansant ensemble. Un petit pincement au cœur ce fait ressentir. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprend vraiment pas.

Une jeune femme s'approche de moi, et commence à me draguer ouvertement. Je la laisse faire, un verre à la main, sans lâcher mes nakamas des yeux. La demoiselle, qui à un corps plus qu'appréciable, se rapproche encore de moi, me prenant la main. Je vois alors Ban se pencher vers Léna et lui dire un truc à l'oreille, avant de l'emmener vers moi. La demoiselle à mes coter n'a pas l'air heureuse de les voire venir vers nous. Léna pose alors sa main sur mon épaule, et me dit à l'oreille qu'elle rentre se mettre au lit. Ce simple geste à réussi à énerver la demoiselle devant moi, et j'en ris intérieurement. Alors que Léna s'éloigne, je l'attrape par la main et lui dit :

-Je te suis, avec un regard moqueur vers la plantureuse femme qui me draguai.

-Tu vas te perdre, j'ajoute en murmurant.

Elle laisse un rire franc sortir de ces lèvres, et une vois m'interpelle :

-Pourquoi tu ne la laisse pas toute seule ? Elle est asse grande, viens avec moi plutôt.

Et la, à mon grand étonnement, Léna sort au et fort :

-L'est à moi m'dame, pas touche ! Avant de m'entraîner à sa suite

-Tu es sur que ça va Léna ?

-Un peu bourrer, mais oui, répond elle guillerette.

Arriver au sous marin, je la traîne à ma suite dans ma chambre, afin de la surveiller. Elle se laisse tomber sur mon lit, sans un mot.

-Pourquoi t'as fait sa ?

-Ban ma dit qu'une très jolie femme te faisait des avances, et que sa avais l'air de t'énerver. Et quand j'ai sentis la colère qui émanais de toi, j'ai juste empêcher un meurtre.

Je ne répond rien et m'allonge à ces coter. Si elle savais réellement pourquoi j'étais énervé. Les voire danser tout les deux, coller-serrer après ce qu'elle lui a dit dans la cuisine. Tsss. Et c'est quoi cette phrase qu'elle lui à dite ?

« L'est à moi m'dame, pas touche »

Sa voulais dire quoi ? Je me laisse peu à peu plonger dans le sommeille, ressassant la soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, salut, demain mon homme rentre, normalement, I am happy !

Pour Loen, l'est à moi, vraiment, en vrai c'est le deuxième prénom de mon petit frère, mais je m'inspire du grand pour le caractère. (famille nombreuse)

Mon cousin à dit : « Chaque homme peut trouver la folle parfaite pour lui » et je crois qu'il à pas tord au fond.

En vrai, je suis pas cencer écrire cette fanfic' mais une autre histoire, tant pis, je l'aime bien celle la.

Comment sa s'écrit « cencer » ?

J'ai écouter en boucle Serj Tankian pour ce chapitre. Une voix en or ce mec. (Chanteur de systeme of the down pour ceux qui savnt pas. Dégoutter de pas avoir pus aller à leur concert à Nancy, alors que plein d'amis y étais. Snif)

Merci à Traffy-D-Lamy pour ta review. Sa fait vraiment plaisir et me motive à continuer. Et je t'avoue que je sais pas encore dans quel sens va aller la relation entre Léna et Trifoullie. J'hésite encore. Ils sont bizarre tout les deux ^^

One piece et les hearts sont à Oda

* * *

Chapitre 5

Léna

Je me réveille doucement, coller contre un torse chaud. Comme je suis bien la. Le sommeil commence déjà a reprendre possession de mon corps, quand soudain mon cerveau se réveil entièrement. Qu'est ce que je fou coller à un mec moi ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Et à qui il appartient d'abord se torse. J'essaie de me relever, mais un bras fin mais puissant me tire en arrière afin de me faire reprendre ma place initial. Une alerte rouge s'allume dans mon crâne, et la panique commence à me gagner.

-Calme toi ! Me dit alors une voix que je connais bien, avant de resserrer encore son étreinte.

-Trafalgar ? Qu'est ce que je fou ici ?

-T'étais bourrer, je t'ai ramener ici et tu t'es endormie comme une masse. Maintenant tais toi et profite du peu de calme qu'il nous reste.

Je ne répond rien, et à mon grand étonnement, je me décrispe dans son étreinte. Les souvenirs de la nuit commence à ressurgir petit à petit. Je sans que Law c'est rendormis, car sa respiration c'est calmer. Je me souviens avoir picoler comme un trou, sous le regard désapprobateur du capitaine, et être ensuite aller danser sur la piste en compagnie de Ban. Celui-ci ne ma pas lâcher de la soirée. Il ma avouer avoir peur que des profiteurs ce collent à moi. On a danser un long moment, et je me sentais revivre. J'étais bien, dans ces bras, et je n'avais pas autant rie depuis longtemps. A un moment, Ban m'a dit qu'une jeune femme, très jolie d'après lui, draguais le capitaine depuis un bon moment déjà, et que celui ci avais l'air de commencer à s'énerver. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. A ce que j'ai entendu dans l'équipage, Trafalgar est un homme à femme qui ne refuse jamais un petit coup de temps en temps. Enfin, comme tout les hommes. Mon ami ma alors tirer vers les deux personnes qui parlais, et j'ai sentie une colère dingue m'envahir. Je me souviens avoir dit à Trafalgar que je rentrais, et celui-ci ma attrapé la main avant de me suivre. L'autre pimbêche à sortie je ne sais plus trop quoi, et la j'ai répondu …

-Putain j'ai quand même pas dit sa ?

-Si, me répond alors la voix au trois quart endormie derrière moi.

-Tu es pas cencer dormir, dis-je d'une voix blasé.

-Hum Hum.

Et en plus voilà que je parle à voix haute. Mais qu'est ce qui ma pris de dire sa moi ? D'habitude je sais me contrôler mieux que sa, surtout bourrer. Voilà que je ne vais plus osé le regarder en fasse.

-En fait, tu as dit mot pour mot : « L'est à moi m'dame, pas touche », me dit Trafalgar en me lâchant enfin, se mettant assis.

Va falloir qu'il soigne ces articulations lui...

-Oublie tout ce que j'ai pus dire ou faire hier soir. S'il te plaît ! Ajoutais-je avant de l'entendre me dire qu'il ne reçois pas d'ordre.

-Hum, je n'oublierais jamais miss, rétorque t-il avec un petit rire. Allez debout, au café.

-Café ? Miam miam.

Il rigole à nouveau. Mais c'est qu'il me prend par les sentiments celui là. Sadique comme il est, je suis sur que si j'avais encore ma vue, il me priverais de lire si il savais que j'aime sa presque autant que le café. Il m'attrape par la main et m'emmène dans la cuisine. Depuis quand fait il sa ? D'habitude il me laisse faire seule. Les autres arrivent en même temps que nous, marmonnant à moitié. Café avaler, Bepo débarque dans la salle et me dit :

-Léna, il pleut, on est remonter.

Je l'attrape par la patte et il m'emmène dehors. Arriver à destination, je me colle à lui et l'observe.

-Mais c'est que tu es tout beau mon gros nounours.

-Merci désolé.

Il me laisse seule, et Trafalgar ce place à mes coté.

-Tu sais qu'il ressemble à tout les ours ?

-Non, lui c'est le plus beau, et le plus gentil.

-Je sais, me répond il en sourire en coin.

J'observe alors mon interlocuteur de profil, et mes mots échappe à mes penser :

-C'est pas le seul qu'est beau.

Merde, j'aurais du me taire. Un petit sourire en coin sur le visage du capitaine me fait comprendre qu'il à entendue.

-Tu as dit quoi ? Me demande il moqueur.

-Rien, je disais que les pattes sa tallais bien.

-Menteuse.

Nous restons dehors, dans le froids, jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.

-Au faite, ta tenue te va bien.

Je n'ajoute rien et entends un vague « merci » . Je rejoint les autres, tandis que le capitaines disparaît. Ce que je ne pensais pas, c'est que le capitaine allais disparaître quatre jours, sans donner de signe de vie, sauf à Bepo qui lui emmènes repas et café. Merde alors, j'ai dit quoi pour qu'il fasse le mort ? J'arrive pas à savoir là...

Law

« Au faite, ta tenue te va bien. » . Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête depuis quatre jours. Il a fallu qu'on se retrouve tout les deux sous la flotte pour qu'elle me dise sa. Pour qu'elle puisse voir. Me voir... Je sais pas pourquoi, sur le coup, sa ma foutu les boules. Comment fait elle pour supporter de ne voir que rarement ? J'aurais déjà péter un câble pour ma part. Je viens de passer quatre jour enfermer dans ma piaule , sans dormir, pour trouver une solutions. Ma chambre ne ressemble plus à rien. Il y a des livres de médecine éparpiller partout, des notes à ne plus voir le sol, mais j'ai enfin trouver. Je sais comment lui redonner la vue.

-Bepo !

Mon second arrive en courant et je lui demande d'aller chercher Léna. Ceux ci arrive quelques minutes après, et je la fait asseoir sur le lit. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à me faire une réflexion que je n'aurais sûrement pas aimé, je la coupe et lui dit :

-Prochaine île, je te promet que tu auras retrouver la vue.

-Pardon, rétorque elle choqué.

-J'ai trouver comment faire. Dans deux jours tu passe au bloc, le temps que je prépare tous, et que je dorme un peu …

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne te moque pas de moi ?

-Du tout, c'est très sérieux.

Des larmes coulent le long de ces joues. Il ne faut pas être devint pour savoir que ce sont des larmes de joies.

Léna

Je n'en reviens pas, il va tenter de me redonner la vue. Mes larmes coulent toute seules et je n'ai aucune envie de les retenir. Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du mal à y croire. J'essaie de reprendre constance et lui dit dans une murmure :

-Si tu n'y arrive pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas Trafalgar. Merci de vouloir essayer.

Je sens deux mains se saisir de mes épaules et me lever, avant de me retrouver coller à lui. Un souffle chaud dans ma nuque me fait parvenir ces mots :

-Je ne vais pas essayer, je vais le faire, et réussir...

ʘʘʘ

Bip Bip Bip. Tien , sa me rappelle des souvenirs sa.

-J'ai mal le crane ! Éteignez sa !

Un soupir de soulagement ce fait entendre.

-Je vais te tuer Meg D Léna, tu le sais sa ?

-Bien sur M'sieur. J'ai peut être omis de te dire que les anesthésie mettais longtemps à faire effet, et qu'il me fallait encore plus de temps pour me réveiller.

-Trois jours Léna. T'es rester anesthésié trois jours. Ton cœur à lâcher deux fois.

Un grognement sourd ce fait entendre deux centimètre à coté de moi.

-Désolée ?

Je crois qu'il va réellement me tuer. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre, et des protestations viennent jusqu'à moi.

-Je vous ais dit de pas rester derrière la porte, dit alors un Bepo passablement énervé.

Ça fait du bien de les entendre.

-Ça y est, elle est réveiller ? Ban, !

-Le café arrive.

-Putain les gars moins fort, j'ai mal la tête !

Je passe mes mains sur mon visages, pour sentir un bandeau autour de mes yeux. Trafalgar me dit alors qu'il me l'enlèvera le moment venue. Moment qui n'arrivera que le lendemain soir.

Bepo ma fait me préparer pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, et nous voilà en pleine ville, des cris me faisant comprendre que ce soir c'était soirée festive. De la musique résonne dans mes oreilles, et je ressent la joie et l'empressement des gens autours de moi. Je me retrouve d'un seul coup le dos coller à un torse. A l'odeur qui m'envahit, je comprend que c'est le capitaine. Celui-ci m'immobilise, et alors que le silence ce fait, il m'enlève le bandeau au moment ou un « Boom » résonne. Il me relève la tête et je vois un feu d'artifice illuminer le ciel. Je vois … Oui je vois alors qu'il ne pleut pas. Je vois comme je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Le spectacle au dessus de me tête est magnifique. Des myriades de couleurs illumines le ciel noir. Du bleu, du rouge, du jaune, du orange, du violet … Toute une palette de couleur aussi sublime les unes que les autres. Je me laisse aller contre la personne derrière moi, et celle-ci passe ces bras autour de ma taille au bout de quelques seconde. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, sans jamais s'arrêter. Les derniers feu tirer, je me retourne alors dans les bras qui me tiennent, et regarde Trafalgar dans les yeux. J'avais oublier qu'il étais aussi grand. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmure à l'oreille : « Merci Law », avant de lui faire un chaste bisous sur la jour et de me faire attraper par mes amis, heureux de me voir aussi heureuse. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers le capitaine, un sourire coller au visage, avant de disparaître au milieu des gens.

Law

Elle ma appeler par mon prénom. J'ai cru qu'elle ne le ferais jamais. J'avais même fini par me résigner. Elle ma même embrasser sur la joue. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi je ressens comme une chaleur au plus profond de moi ? Je la regarde danser avec mes hommes, heureuses, riant à gorges déployer. Je m'assoie contre un rocher, une bouteille en main, et me retrouve vite rejoints par mes subordonnées, et par elle. Chacun à sa bouteille, et je sans que demain sera journée « mal de tête »

Ils retournent tous sur la piste, l'un après l'autre, et avec force et persévérance, Bepo arrive à m'entraîner dans leurs délires. Beaucoup de femme se colle à moi, mais étrangement il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse. Elle est en train de se déhancher, la devant moi, avec tous ces hommes qui la regardes et bave devant. Une monter de colère m'envahis, et celle ci disparaît quand la miss pose son regard sur moi. Merde, je crois qu'elle la sentie. Ce n'étais pas prévue. Il va vraiment falloir que je reprenne en main mes «émotions, et vite. Son regard est emplie de douceur et de joie de vivre. Je m'approche d'elle comme attirer par un aimant, et me colle à elle, de façon à éloigner tout les petits toutou qui l'entoure. Le pire de tout, c'est que sa la fait rire. Grrr. Quand je dis que je vais la tuer. Je danse avec elle jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'elle commence à avoir des frissons. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de veste et qu'il commence à faire froid. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher. Je veux que ce moment dur éternellement. Je ne me comprend pas moi même . J'ai envie de la tuer et de la garder auprès de moi en même temps. Et si je l'empaillais ? Après tout, ça peut être une solution non ? Elle s'éloigne elle même de moi, et me dit qu'elle rentre car elle à froid. Je vais te réchauffer moi tien. Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que je pense moi ? L'alcool fait vraiment des ravages. Je la regarde s'éloigner, et la suit de loin, comme hypnotisé.

-Dors avec moi ! Lui dis-je alors, arriver au sous marin.

Elle me regarde avec de gros yeux, mais me suit. Oui, elle me regarde, enfin. Il étais temps. Je ne supportais plus de ne pas sentir son regard sur moi. Ça m'énervais au plus au point. Arriver à la cabine, elle me pique un t-shirt et s'enferme à la salle de bain. Je grogne intérieurement. Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. Mais je ne peux nier que ça lui va vachement bien … Elle ne dit rien et s'installe dans mon lit. Je lui pique alors la salle de bain, et suis heureux de l'effet que je lui fait quand j'en sort. Elle me dévore littéralement du regard. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'elle me vois torse nu.

-Arrête de mater, lui dis je alors joueur.

Elle rougie légèrement avant de se mettre dos a moi. Je souris intérieurement. Je m'allonge à mon tour et la tire contre moi. Elle est quand même pas dans mon lit pour rester à l'écart. Non mais ho. Et je dois bien avouer que quand elle dort dans mes bras je ne fait plus de cauchemars. Je sans que maintenant qu'elle à retrouver la vue je vais bien m'amuser...

ʘʘʘʘ

Deux que personnes n'a vue Léna. Elle s'est enfermée dans la cabine que j'ai mise à sa disposition. Elle na pas ouvert la porte, à personnes. Je commence réellement à en avoir marre. Je m'apprête à forcer sa porte quand un hurlement retentis, à m'en glacer le sang. Merde alors, qu'est ce qu'elle à encore. Je rentre de force dans sa cabine. Toutes ces affaires sont balancer, les meubles en vrac, le lit casser, et elle, elle est la devant moi, à genoux au milieu des tas de débris, les yeux vides, des larmes coulant sur ces joue, une lettre entre ces mains tremblantes. La fameuse lettre qu'elle na jamais osé lire. Je m'approche d'elle doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire quand elle est dans cet état. Je lui prend délicatement la lettre des mains, et commence à la lire. Elle ne m'en empêche pas, na même pas tourner la tête. Aucune réactions.

« _Salut petite grande sœur,_

 _Je sais que le jour ou tu va lire sa, tu va péter un câble, mais je ne veux pas, je veux que tu reste comme tu es es. Joyeuse, rieuse, heureuse._

 _Ouais je sais je t'en demande peut être de trop, mais c'est mon souhait._

 _Je suis parti, mais sa tu le sais déjà. Tu sais également que c'est pour te protéger, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi._

 _Il est venue sur notre île. Il est venue et ma laisser le choix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il la fait, et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Il ma promis que si je ne venais pas, il te ferais des choses horribles. Ils nous voulaient les deux, mais savais que ce serais impossible._

 _Tu sais, il ma promis que si je ne venais pas avec lui, il te ferais violer devant moi par ces hommes, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu tombe d'épuisement. Il ma donner chaque détails … Il ma ensuite dit qu'une fois que tu serais réveillé, il me désosserais vivant, devant toi, en s'arrangeant pour que je reste en vie. Et tu sais, il est capable de le faire, enfin oui, tu le sais... Il ma ensuite dit qu'il attendrais que tu le supplie d'abréger mes souffrances, et que tu le ferais. Çà aussi je le sais. Mais c'est pas pour sa que je suis partie. Non, je suis partie car il ma dit qu'après m'avoir tuer, il ferais de toi son esclave , « sa chienne », comme il ma dit, et qu'il se servirais de toi pour arriver à ces fins._

 _Tu lui fait penser à elle, c'est ce qu'il ma dit. Et il voulais te faire pire que ce qu'il lui a fait subie, et sa, je peux pas le supporter._

 _Je ne veux pas que tu me cherche, je veux que tu reste le plus longtemps éloigné de moi. Dans peut de temps je ne serais plus moi, je serais un autre. Il fera de moi une machine à tuer, et je ne serais plus apte à te reconnaître. Je te ferais du mal, je serais même capable de te tuer, et sa, je ne le supporterais pas. Je sais pas ce que je vais être capable de faire, et je ne veux pas savoir._

 _Promet moi de ne pas m'oublier, de ne pas me chercher, et si un jour on se croise par hasard, de m 'éviter._

 _Je t'aime, et ce plus que tout, ne l'oublie pas non plus._

 _Loen_ »

Le journal d'avant hier trone également par terre, un article qui attire le regard en premiere page. C'est donc pour sa que je ne l'ai pas trouver, elle l'avais pris. Je me saisi du journal, et lis pour moi même :

« Avis à toutes la populations, nous recherchons Loengard D Meg, dit « le faucheur » cet homme est dangereux. Il a été aperçu pour la dernière fois sur les eaux. Si vous le voyer, appeler le QG de la marine le plus proche, mais surtout ne l'approcher pas. Il tue sans distinctions. »

Une photo ou une jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année figure, accompagne l'article. Il à exactement les même yeux que Léna, mais un regard fou. Un petit sourire coller sur son visage tacher de sang. Oui, ce gamin à l'air fou, et sa me plaît bien. Une petite vois me tire de mes pensée :

-Je vais le tuer. Tu sais, je vais réellement le tuer, à petit feu.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mon père. Mon très cher papa, me répond elle avec un petit rire doux-amer. Je vais le tuer, et j'en retirais le plus grand plaisir …

La voilà prise d'un grand fou rire, mélanger à des sanglots, les yeux fou. Elle est folle, je crois qu'elle à atteint le point de non retour, et que le seul moyen de la libérer de cette folie, c'est que sont veux l'exauce.

-Va falloir qu'on parle miss, mais avant sa, tu va aller prendre une douche, et manger. D'accord ?

Elle se relève avec difficulté, les articulations craquantes.

-Tu sais, j'ai pus envie de rien Trafalgar. Rien d'autre que le détruire. Tu sais, si je vous perd, j'aurais plus rien...

-Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

Pas de réponse. Elle sort de sa chambre et disparaît de ma vue.


	6. Chapter 6

"On passe une moitié de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'on aimera et l'autre moitié à quitter ceux qu'on aime" Vitor Hugo.

Anecdote du jour : Ce matin je devais accompagnée ma mère pour emmener mon petit frère à un repas avec son club de foot. Réveil mis, bein je ne me suis pas lever. Sa fait des jours que je dors plus, et la 11h30 réveiller. Me suis fait engueuler comme pas possible ( je crois que n'importe l'âge qu'on a, les parents peuvent pas s'empêcher de gueuler). Mon petit frère hurlais dehors pour me faire réagir. Ils croyaient que j'étais morte … Merci maman. ( Bon croyance justifier, grossesse à risque, mais quand même »

Sinon, il fait tellement que chats et lapin sont étaler comme des m*** au milieu du salons, et les rats ce sont fait une piscine –'

Hum, chapitre triste, fin je crois.

Merci Traffy-D-Lamy pour ta review =) Voui, c'est le papa, et une partie de ce qu'il à fait est dans ce chapitre. Mais je sais même pas si on peux appeler sa un papa ^^

One piece et les hearts sont à Oda

* * *

Chapitre 6

Léna

Je sort enfin de cette pièce, laissant Law seul . Il dois se poser tellement de question. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains commune, affaire en main, et bloque la porte. Je me pose sous l'eau bouillante, et m'assoie par terre, contre le carrelage froid. Pourquoi lui ais-je dit cette dernière phrase ? Maintenant, il va se poser des questions, m'en poser. Putain de cerveau analytique. Il ne peut pas être con de temps en temps ? Je reste dans cette douche jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit brûler par l'eau. Je ne veux pas le revoir, par pour le moment, mais je tombe sur lui dans la cuisine. Tous vois que c'est tendu entre nous. Ils sortent petit à petit, nous laissant seul. Je fumes ma cigarette dans un coin de la pièce, regard baisser, n'osant pas relever la tête.

-Léna, pourquoi ma tu dis cette dernière phrase ?

Il ma appeler par mon prénom, et je n'aime pas sa. Comment lui dire ? Comment faire pour qu'il n'en souffre pas ? Je ne sais pas, je crois que je dois dire dire cash, sans tourner autour du pot, et pourtant sa me fait peur.

-Tu viens de Flévance n'est ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Laisse moi commencer par le début... Quand on étais petit, avec mon petit frère, on à entendu mon père parler de cette île avec ma mère. Il nous à expliquer qu'elle était constituer de plomb blanc, d'où son surnom. Mais il à également appris que cela créais une maladie, le saturnisme. Tu sais, mon père étais toubib. Un toubib fou, mais un toubib quand même. C'est pour sa que je les aiment pas ceux là. Sans vouloir te vexer hein. Le problème de mon père, c'est que c'était une personnes avare, qui aimait, et aime toujours, l'argent et le pouvoir. Quand il a su que c'était une maladie mortelle, il à fait des recherches. Ils s'est enfermer dans son bureau pendant très longtemps. On étais content avec Loen, on étais enfin tranquille. Maman ne savait rien … Je m'égare là, désolée. Donc voilà, il restais enfermer et travaillais beaucoup. Jusqu'au jour ou il a découvert comment soignée les malades. Il a créer un médicaments qui marchait Trafalgar. Il l'avait tester sur des animaux qu'il avais de là bas. Il y étais allé...

-Pourquoi...

-Laisse moi finir, avant que je n'en ai plus le courage. Donc il avais trouver un remède, et il en a parler avec le gouvernement mondial. Il leurs à promis de soigner toute la population, en échange d'une place à Marie Joie. Ouais, il voulais la richesse et le pouvoir, juste sa. Mais le gouvernement mondial à refuser, c'était impossible et ils ne le croyais pas. Mais tu sais, mon père à toujours tenue ces promesses ... Il leur à alors dit que la maladie étais contagieuse, et qu'il fallais tuer tout les habitants, avant que celle-ci se propage au monde entier … Je suis désolée, nous on à rien pus faire, on étais trop jeune, et maman ….

Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Son regard est devenue meurtrier, et la, pour la première fois, il me fait peur …

-La ferme et … Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir ….

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, je me lève et sort. Sa vois étais froide, trop froide. Arriver dans ma cabine, je prends deux trois trucs, quelques sous, et m'en vais sans dire un mots, sans croisée personne. Je m'en vais sans me retourner. On a accoster il y a peut, je peut donc disparaître tranquillement. Je lui ai laisser une lettre. Une simple lettre qu'il ne lira peut être pas, mais c'est déjà bien.

J'avance dans la ville immense qui s'étend devant moi. Les larmes aux yeux, vider. J'avance avec automatisme, sans regarder où je vais. J'atterris devant une auberge un peu miteuse. Trouver une chambre pour la nuit, c'est le principale. Pour être miteuse, la chambre l'est. Mais le principale est que j'ai un toit sur la tête pour la nuit. Demain je chercherais une embarcation pour pouvoir quitter cette île, et m'éloigner le plus possible d'eux. De lui.

Je comprend sa réaction, je pense que j'aurais eu la même, mais ça fait mal. Tellement mal que mon cœur se sert à m'en faire physiquement souffrir. J'aurais du fermer ma gueule. Mouais, mais j'aurais pas pus lui cacher éternellement. Le pire dans tous sa, c'est que je ne me souvenais de rien avant de lire la lettre de Loen. Je regrette tellement... J'aurais du faire quelques chose quand j'étais gosse, mais j'avais peur, trop peur. Et après ce qu'il a fait à maman, je ne pouvais pas.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais m'attacher à qui que ce soit, jamais. Je savais que j'en souffrirais si je le faisais, mais comment ne pas aimé ces types ? Et gros nounours ? Comment ne pas s'attacher un minimum au Chir ? Je savais que sa aussi il ne fallait pas. Après tout, je n'ai jamais fait partir de leur équipage, j'étais juste une invité. Il me l'avais dit. Il m'avais dit de ne pus partir sans qu'il ne m'en donne l'ordre... Cet ordre à été donné, et il me détruit. Je n'ai plus rien, plus personnes … Je vais atteindre mon but. Retrouver ce type qui me sert de père, et le tuer. Ouais, le tuer avec tout mon amour. Et ensuite je retrouverais mon frère, et la ce serais cinquante cinquante. Soit j'arrive à le faire redevenir lui, soit il me tue. Et je préfère mourir de sa main, sachant que j'aurais tout tenter pour le récupérer, plutôt que de l'abandonner à nouveau. Plus rien ne me rattache à la vie, c'est fini. Le peu d'espoirs que j'avais récupéré à disparue.

Je me réveil quelques peu désorienté et met quelques secondes à me rappeler ce qui c'est passer la veille. Oui c'est bien sa, je suis partie du Sub, sous l'ordre du chirurgiens de la mort. Banni par la faute de mon père. Pour une erreur que j'ai commise quand j'étais petite. Je me lève et quitte cette auberge miteuse,afin de trouver un navire près à me prendre à son bord. Je tombe alors sur un navire marchand, qui m'accepte en échange de quelques Berrys. Ils mon reconnu, je m'en doute, mais je fuirais avant qu'il ne me dénoncent à la Marine. Je suis folle, mais pas à ce point.

Trois semaines que je suis sur ce navire, et troisièmes île en vue depuis tout ce temps. Je m'attendais à être dénoncer, mais non. Le capitaine ma appris que sa fille aussi étais rechercher, et que je lui faisais penser à elle. Bien sympathique le monsieur. J'ai passer ces trois semaines à ressasser le passer, à essayer d'oublier le Heart, à l'oublier lui. Mais à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je les vois tous, et sa me fend le cœur. Je crois même que celui à perdue un petit bout. Oui, ce n'est pas possible, mais j'ai cette impression. J'essaie de faire comme si tout allais bien, comme si rien ne c'était jamais passer. Je n'ai pas voulu m'arrêter sur les deux premières îles, de peur de leur tomber dessus. Si je ne veux plus souffrir, je dois les oublier et avancer. Je descend du navire, après avoir chaleureusement remercier le capitaine. Un petit homme âgé. La soixantaine je dirais. Tout sec mais d'une force incroyable à ce que j'ai pus voir. De cour cheveux blanc et une petite barbichette également blanche. Barbichette ….

-Prend soin de toi fillette. J'espère te revoir un jour.

Ces paroles me vont droit au cœur. Cette île n'est pas bien grande, mais les gens qui y sont ont l'air sympathique. Pas de base de la marine, une île où les pirates accostent régulièrement. Mais une île qui à un sacré avantage pour moi, car tout ce qui se passe dans ce monde se sait. Je compte donc me servir de cela pour le retrouver .

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour trouver un petit boulot, car oui, pour survivre, il faut bien trois sous. C'est un petit bar qui sert de repère de pirate. Parfait pour avoir encore plus d'informations. Le patron du bar ma gentiment donner une chambre. Elle est un peu petite, mais je n'ai pas besoin de payer de loyer, et j'ai même les repas gratuit. Que demander de mieux. Le patron vit avec sa femme, et font cela pour passer le temps. Ils mon expliquer que leurs métier ne leur apportais pas vraiment d'argent, mais que voir du monde en tout temps leur faisaient du bien. Moi pas comprendre... Enfin, il ne ma pas fallu longtemps pour être accepter parmi les habitants de l'île, et pour être la serveuse préféré des clients. Même si la plupart sont des pirates. Certains mon même proposer de rejoindre leurs équipages.

J'ai beaucoup pleurer ces dernière semaines. Pour mon frère, pour le Sub, pour Law … Mais sa y est, j'ai réussi à surmonter la douleur qui me submergeais. Sa n'a pas été simple, mais je voyais bien que tout le monde ressentais mes émotions. Ce n'étais même pas voulue. J'ai passer trois mois à faire le deuil, et maintenant je me sens mieux. J'ai économisé pas mal de Berry, asser pour pouvoir partir sur une autre île, retrouver une personne qui pourra me dire ou est mon géniteur.

Je descend dans la salle afin de prendre mon service, et celui ci ce passe bien comme toujours. Alors que je suis en pleine discussion avec le patron, un silence de mort s'installe dans la pièce. Interloqué, je me retourne en direction de la porte. Casquette blanche tacheté, chemise noir laissant apparaître un début de tatouage, pantalon bleu tacher également, bottines noir, yeux gris métallisé... Choque pour moi. Mon cœur cesse débattre une seconde ou deux, je deviens livide.

-Léna ça va ?

Je me retourne vers la voix, c'est ma chère Tia, ma patronne.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai vu un fantôme du passé, rien de plus...

-Tu es sûr ?

Je confirme d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu peux t'occuper du nouveau client s'il te plaît ? Me demande t-elle.

-Bien sur.

Mes yeux sont humides, mais je ne craquerais pas. Je m'avance vers lui, le fameux Trafalgar D Water Law, la tête haute. J'aurais du me douter qu'un jour ou l'autre il atterrirait sur cette île... Arriver à sa table, je lui demande d'une voix vide de toute émotions :

-Que désirez vous Monsieur ?

Bien insister sur le Monsieur, lui qui n'aime pas sa. Il me regarde intensément dans les yeux. Tant d'émotions les remplissent que je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il ressent. Colère, haine, rancœur, douleur, soulagement, joie ? Trop de mélanges pour moi. Et la, la réponse claque comme une gifle :

-Toi !

-Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un d'autre monsieur, ou alors allez dans le bordel du coin, on ne fait pas dans les filles de joies dans cet établissement.

Je n'attends pas de réplique, je lui tourne le dos et me dirige au cuisine. Les larmes coulent en fin de compte. Il n'a pas le droit. Non, il na pas le droit d'être la, pas le droit de me parler, pas le droit de me dire ça... Connard sans nom va. Je préviens la patronne que je ne vais pas bien et sort. Je passe devant lui sans lui accorder un regard, les larmes continuant à couler sur mes joues. Je m'en moque, je ne les essuient pas. J'ai mal, trop mal...

Law

-Que désirez vous Monsieur ?

Monsieur... Elle ma encore appeler comme sa. Presque quatre mois que je ne l'ai pas vue, et elle me parle comme si elle ne me connaissais pas. Une monter de colère se fait ressentir.

-Toi !

-Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un d'autre monsieur, ou alors allez dans le bordel du coin, on ne fait pas dans les filles de joies dans cet établissement.

Les filles de joie ? Un bordel ? Mais elle à cru que je la prenais pour qui ? Elle se barre de mon sous marin, sans rien dire à personnes, en laissant la plupart de ces affaires, en ne donnant aucunes nouvelles depuis, et elle me balance sa ? Sans laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit, juste cette voix vide, comme si me voir ne lui faisait rien. Comme si je n'avais jamais exister pour elle. Wahoou, c'est quoi ce truc qui me fait à nouveau mal à la place de mon cœur ? C'est quoi ce pincement que je ressent. La voilà qui repasse devant, sans un mots, des larmes coulant sur ces joues. En fait sa lui à peut être fait quelques choses de me voir. Mais voila des mois qu'on la recherche, des mois qu'on devient tous fou, que je deviens fou. Elle est à moi putain, comme tous mes nakamas. Elle n'avais pas le droit de se barrer comme sa. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui à pris. Quand elle est partie, elle na même pas écouter ce que je lui disait. Et cette lettre … Cette lettre ma fait un mal de chien, et le pire dans tous sa, c'est que je sais que c'est de ma faute. Enfin en partie … Je me lève et me précipite dehors, à sa suite, énervé comme jamais. Je vais la tuer...

 _Quelques mois plus tôt ..._

 _-Capitaine, elle est où Léna ?_

 _Je me retourne vers mon second, sourcil froncer._

 _-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?_

 _-Personne ne la revue depuis deux jours Law … On s'inquiète. J'ai été dans sa chambre, elle n'y ais pas, et j'ai trouver sa ._

 _Je prend l' enveloppe que Bepo me tends. Une vague d'appréhension m'envahis. Ça ne me plaît pas, mais pas du tout. Ban et les autres entrent dans ma cabine au même moment et le cuisiner me dit, les yeux brillants :_

 _-Ouvre la s'il-te-plaît. Je veux savoir, on veux tous savoir._

 _J'ouvre l' enveloppe et en sort une feuille blanche, une écriture fine dessinant des mots dessus :_

 _« Trafalgar_

 _Tu m'as dit de partir, j'exécute donc ton ordre, non sans une boule au ventre. Tu m'en veux, et je te comprends, c'est en grande partie de ma faute, et je le sais. Si je m'étais souvenue de sa avant, je ne serais pas rester aussi longtemps. Et je le regrette un peu. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te dire merci de m'avoir accueilli un certain temps dans ton sous marin, ni de m'avoir redonner la vue, donc je le fait maintenant. Merci également de m'avoir redonner un peu le sourire, et surtout merci à tout l'équipage de m'avoir rendue à nouveau heureuse._

 _Les gars, Nounours, vous allez beaucoup me manquer, désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit en revoir, mais c'était trop dur, je ne pouvais pas. Je vous aimes vous savez ? Prenez soin de vous et de votre capitaine._

 _Trafalgar, j'éspere que nous n'aurons plus à nous croiser. Faire ressurgires des souvenirs douloureux en Vous n'est pas mon but, donc le mieux et que vous, vous m'oubliez._

 _Bonne continuations à tous._

 _P.S : Ban, Nounours, Pinguin, Saschii : merci de m'avoir donner l'impression d'avoir une famille. »_

 _Je relève la tête et vois mes nakamas pleurer . Oui, eux qui ne versent jamais de larmes devant moi pleure. Une vague de colère m'envahis, contre elle, contre moi, contre tout. Atténué par une petite vagues de tristesse._

 _-Capitaine, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Me demande Bepo, de l'amertume dans la voix._

 _-Je … Je lui ais dit dégager, que je ne voulais plus la voir pour l'instant, que je devais réfléchir, et qu'on en parlerais plus tard. Mais je crois qu'elle na pas entendu la suite. Je crois qu'elle à arrêter de m 'écouter à « je ne veux plus te voir »_

 _Putain de merde !_

 _En un geste, je balance tous ce qu'il y a sur mon bureau, la rage au ventre. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _-Capitaine ? M'appelle Ban presque suppliant._

 _Je sais que les deux la on une relation privilégié. Quand il la regarde, il repense à sa sœur, et sa lui redonne le sourire._

 _-Je te promet, je vous promet qu'on va la retrouver, quelques soit le temps qu'il nous faut..._

 _Et je vais la tuer..._

Retour au présent.

La pluie commence à tomber, et elle elle est là, devant moi, en train de courir, seulement vêtu d'un short bleu et d'un débardeur noir. Elle cour sans se retourner, elle sait que je la suit.

-Léna ! Attends moi, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle ne répond pas, continue à courir comme une folle. J'en ai marre là, ma patience à des limites, et elles sont atteintes. Je la suis jusqu'à une petite ruelles, elle est plier en deux, appuyer contre le mur, à reprendre sa respiration.

-Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir...

Et voilà qu'elle me retourne mes mots en pleine face, totalement sortie de leurs contexte.

-Léna, l'appelais-je dans un soupir.

Pas de réponses. « Room ». Me voilà devant elle, elle est toujours adosser contre le mur, la tête basse, les larmes coulant encore et encore.

-T'as jamais écouter la fin ma phrase. T'es partie comme sa, sans rien dire, alors que je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir _pour l'instant, qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse, qu'on parlerai après._ Mais non, toi t'as pas chercher plus loin, t'es partie, comme sa, en laissant mes hommes dans un état lamentable, en n'en ayant rien à foutre. T'attendais que sa en fait !

-Va te faire foutre Trafalgar …

Trop c'est trop. Je l'attrape par la gorge et commence à serrer. Il n'y a rien dans ces yeux. Rien d'autre qu'une résignation, celle de mourir. Putain elle mériterait … Je siffle :

-Tsss... Maintenant tu vas aller chercher tes affaires et revenir dans ce putain de sous marin. Si dans une heure t'es pas la, je mettrais la ville à feu et à sang pour te retrouver, je te le promet. Et moi aussi je tien toujours mes promesse.

Je la lâche et lui tourne le dos, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

"Plus fortes que l'alcool, plus vastes que nos lyres, Fermentent les rousseurs amères de l'amour." Rimbaud

Un peu de rire dans ce monde brut.

Petit chapitre

One piece et les hearts sont à Oda

* * *

Chapitre 7

Léna

Mettre la ville à feu et à sang si je ne suis pas au sous marin dans une heure … Il est sérieux lui ? Et il crois que je vais me plier à lui avec des menaces. Une heures seulement pour dire adieu à ceux qui mon accueillie et redonner le sourire. Tsss .

-Tu t'en vas alors ?

-Oui Franck, je ne vous remercierai jamais asser.

-Prends soin de toi ma belle.

Le sous marin jaune est là, devant moi. Je vois du monde sur le pont, et un petit pincement au cœur ce fait ressentir.

-Hey les gars c'est qui celle là ?

Une voix féminine, légèrement aiguë. Ils ont recruter une nouvelle membre à ce que je vois. Un peu plus petite que moi, plus fine mais avec une poitrine énorme. Elle dois bien avoir mal le dos. Elle est blonde et de grand yeux bleu. Très jolie. Mais elle à pas l'air heureuse de me voir. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Enfin, on ne se connais pas, ne jamais juger une personne sur la première impression. Quoique, sa dépend. A peine les gars on entendu sa question, qu'ils se retournent vers moi. Bepo saute alors du pont et se précipite sur moi. J'ai à peine le temps de lâcher mon sac, que je me retrouve écraser par une énorme fourrure.

-Lâche moi Nounours, tu m'étouffe !

-Pourquoi il dit rien quand elle l'appel comme sa ?

Personne ne répond à la jeune femme et sa à l'air de la vexer.

-Tu ma tellement manqué ! Désolé...

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Toi aussi tu ma manquer Bepo, vous m'avez tous manquer.

Il me porte et m'emmène sur le pont, et me relâche devant Ban. Celui-ci me regarde quelques seconde avant de me dire :

-Tu mériterais que je te prive de chocolat, et de café, et aussi que je te tue, tu le sais sa ?

-Mais tu le feras pas, parce que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime mon petit Ban.

Il me prends également dans ses bras, et les deux zigotos nous saute dessus, nous faisant tomber.

-Tu nous à manquer, t'avais pas le droit de faire sa ! Mais du coup, comment t'es arriver là ?

-Y'a un cingler qui ma promis de mettre la ville à feu et à sang si je ne revenais pas, et je sais qu'il l'aurais fait.

-A c'était donc pour sa qu'il souriait ? Sa nous à fait bizarre de le voir sourire d'ailleurs, sa faisais longtemps.

-Tu serais revenue de toi même sinon ?

Je me retourne en direction de capitaine du Heart. Celui ci est appuyer négligemment contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants.

-Z'êtes un salaud Trafalgar.

-Mais pourquoi elle l'insulte et ne subit rien ? C'est qui cette gonzesse la ?

Je me retourne vers la nouvelle, et lui dit :

-Moi c'est Léna et toi ?

-Océ, mais sa ne me dit pas qui t'es, j'ai jamais entendu parler de toi moi !

Ai ça fait mal sa. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre à mes côtés. Noé. Que me veux t-il ? Ban me lâche enfin, et à mon plus grand étonnement Noé me prend dans ces bras.

-Me demande pas pourquoi je fais sa, mais je te préfère largement à l'autre pimbêche, même si je t'aime pas.

-Moi non plus je t'aime pas, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Hey capitaine, on peux faire une fête ?

Le capitaine en question se retourne vers Pinguin et semble réfléchir quelques secondes, tête penchée sur le coté, avant de lui dire oui. Sa ne m'étonne même pas d'eux. Océ à l'air totalement hypnotisé par le capitaine. On pourrais presque voir la bave couler le long de son menton. Sentant que je l'observe, je reçois une vague de colère émaner d'elle. Ok, une chose est sur, elle ne m'aime pas. Je ramasse mon sac et me dirige dans les entrailles du Sub, direction ma cabine, enfin, si elle l'es toujours. Je reste devant cinq bonne minute, avant de sentir une présence derrière moi, qui ouvre la porte. Une main tatouer, Law.

-Elle est rester comme t-elle, me dit il d'une voix glaciale.

-Elle dors où la nouvelle ?

-Dans ma cabine, pour l'instant.

-Hum hum.

Je ne dit rien et commence à m'avancer dans ma cabine, mais deux mains me tire en arrière. Il écarte mes cheveux de mon coup, et passe sa main doucement dessus.

-Va falloir s'occuper de sa, sinon ça ne va pas être beau, je ne t'ai pas rater. Et on va devoir parler, longtemps je crois.

-Normal tu es cingler. D'accord pour parler, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir je veux me mettre une cuite, et oublier l'espace d'une nuit. Je veux lâcher prise ….

Un grognement sourd résonne contre mon dos. Il ne ma toujours pas lâcher et na pas l'air décidé.

-Très bien, mais je veux t'embrasser avant. …

Il a fini sa phrase dans un murmure. Je lui demande de répéter, étonner par ce qu'il viens de me dire

-Tu as très bien entendue.

-Non Trafalgar, je ne t'embrasserais pas, tu ne dois pas être dans ton état normal, et je ne veux pas de guerre avec Océ.

Il me retourne dans ces bras et hausse un sourcil.

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-C'est toi qui dort avec, et elle qui te dévore du regard. Je veux pas de guerres, pas d'embrouilles, je veux juste tuer l'autre salopard, et mourir des mains de mon frère, c'est tout …

Il me lâche et s'en dire un mot s'en va. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit comme connerie ? Je range mes affaires et après une douche rapide, rejoint tous l'équipage à la cuisine. Ban n'a pas lésiner sur la nourriture, il y en à une tonne, et l'alcool coule à flot. Quand je dit qu'ils sont cinglés. Je rentre dans la salle, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Çà me fait un bien fou de les voir.

-Léna, concoure ? Me demande Pinguin à moitié saoul.

-J'ai passer trois mois à bosse dans un bar l'ami, je t'écrase et tu le sais.

Et le voilà raide mort en peu de temps. Je les observes tous, buvant et mangeant. Oui, ils mon vraiment manquer. Je sens le regard du capitaine posé sur moi depuis le début, et vois la petite blonde le fixé intensément, après avoir passer des heures à essayer d'attirer son attention, alors que moi, bein je l'ignore comme je peux. Chose peu facile à faire quand on à un regard braquer sur nous. La blonde s'approche alors de moi et m'attire dans un coin un peu éloigné.

-Je sais pas qui t'es, mais tu t'approche pas du capitaine, il est pour moi, à moi !

Elle est totalement rogner la petite. Elle en serais presque adorable.

-Tu sais, lui dis je alors, votre capitaine n'est à personne. C'est un homme à femme, sans attache particulière.

-Un homme à femme ? Sa fait deux mois que j'essaie tous ce que je peux pour le faire réagir, mais rien, que dalle, et toi tu débarque, et la il te lâche plus du regard !

Je laisse échapper un petit rire avant de lui rétorquer :

-La seule raison pour laquelle il me fixe depuis tout, à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il se demande encore comment il va me tuer.

-Et te torturer aussi, je sais pas encore.

Je me retourne dans un sursaut pour tomber nez à cou avec lui. Oui, nez a coup, il est grand ce type.

-Mouais, mais la crise cardiaque c'est peut être pas la bonne idée. Bon, je vous laisse faire ce que vous avez à faire, j'ai une bouteille qui m'attends.

-Strip poker ! Hurle Saschie totalement à l'ouest.

-Sans moi les gars.

-Moi je joue, dit alors Océ , toute contente d'elle.

Je les regardes jouer, continuant à boire, car oui, j'ai bien prévue de me la mettre ma cuite. Ils se retrouvent vite en sous vêtements. Oui, la blonde aussi. Aucune pudeur la petite, mais je l'attrape par le bras avant qu'elle n'enlève son soutiens gorges, et la balance dans la cabine du capitaine, lui ordonnant de ne plus en sortir tant qu'elle na pas dé cuiter.

Deux bras m'entoure et je me sens tirer contre un torse chaud, nu …

-Bouge pas, laisse moi t'embrasser.

-T'es bourrer Trafalgar, pire que moi.

-C'est de ta faute ….

Un simple murmure, emplie de reproche. Ça fait mal sa, mais je ne réplique rien, d'un coté il à pas tord, de l'autre il ne sans souviendra pas demain.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou là, dans mon lit.

-Elle dort à poile dans mon lit... Bepo ronfle et jamais de ma vie je dormirai avec les autres...

-Et depuis quand sa te gène d'avoir une femme nu dans ton lit ?

-Depuis que c'est une gamine de dix huit ans, et que c'est pas celle que je veux... Dors maintenant et profite, avant que je ne te tue réellement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliqué, il sais déjà endormi dans mon dos, sans me lâcher.

Mal de tête atroce... Je suis à nouveau seule dans ma cabine. Étais ce un rêve ? Sans doute. Je me lève et vais à la cuisine, l'odeur de café me donnant envie. Trafalgar est là, lisant le journal et buvant son café. Il fait comment pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois ? Je me sert mon café et entends Océ, qui viens d'arriver, demander d'une petite voix triste au capitaine où il à passer la nuit. Celui ci me regarde du coin de l'œil et lui répond d'un ton neutre :

-Pas avec toi. J'aime pas vraiment qu'on squatte mon lit à poile sans mon autorisation.

Donc je n'ai pas rêver. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire ouvertement. C'est trop comique pour m'en empêcher.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire toi ? Me crache t-elle en pleine face.

-Désolée, mais la, arriver au point de t'humilier de la sorte pour coucher avec, c'est juste trop drôle.

Law

Sa fait une heure que Léna est partie avec Océ, et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Et qu'est ce qui lui à prie à la blonde de ce mettre à moitié nue, de plus, devant un équipage composer de trois quart de mecs ? Des fois, je me demande ce qu'elle à dans la tête. Je me lève pour me rendre à ma cabine. J'ai peut être un peu trop bu, il faut que je m'allonge. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et tombe sur la gamine, totalement nue, allongé sur mon lit, sans aucune gène. Elle ne reculera donc jamais devant rien pour avoir ce qu'elle veux ? Pour m'avoir moi ? Je l'observe quelques seconde, avant de sortir de la chambre. Il est vrai qu'a une époque, je n'aurais pas hésité et je l'aurais rejointe, afin de lui donner ce qu'elle veux, mais la, non. C'est qu'une gamine et … Non, elle ne m'attire pas, trop simple, trop... Par automatisme, je fait demi tour et ouvre la porte de la cabine de Léna. Elle est la, emmitoufler dans ces couettes, ouais elle en a trois, juste vêtu d'un t-shirt. Un des miens, qu'elle m'avais piquer y'a déjà un moment. Elle à l'air apaiser. J'enlève mon t-shirt et m'allonge derrière elle, la prenant dans mes bras. Des mois que je n'ai pas dormi correctement . Il y a qu'avec elle que j'arrive à ne pas faire de cauchemars. On parles quelques minutes, et je fait semblant de dormir. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle veux me dire. Non, je veux juste profiter de l'apaisement qu'elle me donne. Je pense que c'est dû à son don, ce ne peut être que sa. Et cette envie bizarre que j'ai de vouloir l'embrasser. Depuis qu'elle est partie je ne cesse de penser à sa, et la, je me demande ce qui me retiens. Elle craquera, j'en suis sûr, mais dans pas longtemps, j'espère, je veux pas attendre plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux sa... Peut être pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est à moi, et qu'elle à pas le droit de partir comme sa. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, elle ne fait pas entièrement partie de l'équipage. Enfin pour nous, si, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. De toute manière elle à pas le choix.

Je me réveil avant elle. Je retire doucement mes bras afin de ne pas la réveillé et sort de la pièce, remettant mon t-shirt. Elle entre dans la cuisine alors que je suis en train de lire le journal. Elle à l'air d'avoir une sacré gueule de bois. Elle se sert son café quand Océ entre à son tour.

-T'as dormis où capitaine, t'étais pas là...

Elle utilise sa petite voix triste, espérant sans doute m'amadouer, mais sa ne marche pas.

-Pas avec toi. J'aime pas vraiment qu'on squatte mon lit à poile sans mon autorisation.

Je la voie déglutir, et la, Léna ce met à rire comme une folle. J'esquisse un petit sourire. Océ s'énerve et lui demande pourquoi elle rie, et la, la réponse m'amuse beaucoup :

-Désolée, mais la, arriver au point de t'humilier de la sortes pour coucher avec, c'est juste trop drôle.

-Je fait ce que je veux ! Parce que tu crois que tu arriveras à l'avoir toi ? Rêve pas, t'as rien pour toi.

Et là, Léna qui rigole de plus belle :

-Mais je m'en fou moi, tu fais ce que tu veux oui, je te l'accorde. Je suis pas en compétition avec toi ma belle, mon but n'est pas de mettre mon capitaine dans mon lit, enfin son lit, contrairement à toi.

Wahou, ça fait mal sa, je sais pas comment le prendre sur le coup. Mais elle à bien dit « Mon capitaine » ? Hum ça sa me plaît bien par contre. Mouais, j'aime bien entendre sa de sa bouche. Je ne répond rien et me lève. Avant de sortir, je leurs dit juste :

-Vous préviendrez les autres que je suis sortie.


	8. Chapter 8

"Certaines personnes disent que je suis atroce, mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai le coeur d'un jeune garçon... dans un bocal sur mon bureau !" King

Chapitre heu, pas joyeux du tout, peut être un peu gore même, sorry. Mouais, il est presque une heure du mat, mais mon homme rentre enfin, donc je l'attends. Je vais être fraîche ce matin …

trafalgarlyra : Merci pour ta review, sa fait plaisir. Oui je sais , moi et les fautes c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Non en vrai, même en utilisant un correcteur j'en fait encore, plein, et c'est inexcusable de ma part. Je crois que la phrase que j'ai le plus entendu de mes …. années c'est : « Comment une personnes qui lit autant peut faire autant de fautes ? » J'attends toujours la réponse.

D'ailleurs la réforme de l'orthographe m'a bien gaver, j'ai appris des mots par cœur moi snif.

Non plus sincèrement, je m'excuse auprès de toutes les personnes qui me lisent pour les fautes, mais je peu me relire, utiliser les correcteurs et tout, rien n'y fait. Je suis un cas désespérer.

Bonne nuit à tous.

One piece et les hearts sont à Oda

* * *

Chapitre 8

Law

-Léna, dans ma cabine de suite !

Elle ne répond rien, mais j'entends ces pas derrière moi. Je lui ouvre la porte et la laisse passer devant moi. Elle porte une petite robe noir simple et des escarpins. Elle à relever ces cheveux en un chignon brouillon et c'est légèrement maquiller, ce qui fait ressortir le verre de ces yeux. Je ma place devant elle et lui relève brusquement la tête. Merde, sa marque commence à virer au violet. Elle à un haussement de sourcils mais ne dit rien. Je prend un tube de pommade et lui en applique sur la trace que je lui ai faite, et ma tarde peut être un peu trop. Je lui dit de s'installer, le temps que je me lave les mains. Quand je reviens, elle c'est allonger sur mon lit. Teint pale sur couverture noir . Sa rend un effet très … Je sais pas trop en fait. Je m'installe sur ma chaise, face à elle et lui dit :

-Maintenant, je veux que tu me raconte, tout. Ton père, ta famille, ton enfance, tout.

-Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Un jour tu sauras, mais pas maintenant. Trop dur...

Elle ne c'est pas redresser pour me parler. Elle a les bras derrière la tête et fixe le plafond.

-Alors dit moi au moins pourquoi tu mourras des mains de ton frère.

-Parce que … Il me tuera. Tu sais, connaissant notre père, et d'après l'article que j'ai lu, et sa lettre, il la transformer en bête à tuer. Je sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer...

Elle fixe toujours le plafonds, le regard perdu, mais reprends.

-Mon frère et moi, on se complète. Moi, je ressens toutes les émotions, et peut en faire une arme. Et quand je suis submergé d'émotions, sa peut faire très mal. Pour moi, ou les autres. Mon frère c'est tout l'inverse. En fait, lui, il peut se fermer à toutes ces émotions. Perdre son humanité en quelques sorte. C'est pour sa qu'il est le seul capable à me gérer. Il ma déjà vu devenir folle, et il m'a sauvé, il à fait disparaître mes émotions un moment. Le problème quand il ne ressent plus rien, c'est qu'il peu tuer, comme sa. Il ne reconnais personne. Je l'ai vu torturer un enfant parce que père le lui avais demander. Il la fait sans état d'âme. Et c'était moche. Je te jure Law, c'était immonde.

Mon prénom... J'aime l'entendre dans sa bouche , mais pas dans ces conditions la. Non, du tout.

J'ai réussi à le faire redevenir plusieurs fois à lui même, mais plus il reste dans cet état, plus c'est dur de le faire revenir à lui. Et la, je sais que père lui à ordonner de me tuer si jamais il me voyait. Mais je garde un petit peu d'espoirs, car si il est partie de lui même , c'est qu'il est encore un peu la, et que l'autre à du lui faire faire des trucs vraiment moche. Des trucs qu'il ne ferais jamais en temps normal, des trucs qui doivent le détruire. Je peu pas le laisser comme sa. Tu sais, il n'a que vingt ans depuis peu, mais il à vu plus d'horreur, fait plus d'horreur que beaucoup de vieux. Lui et moi on est pas pareil, c'est pour sa que père me voulais moi à l'origine. Je peu tuer en étant tout à fait lucide, sa ne me gêne pas, et je peu même prendre mon pied quand c'est une personne qui le mérite. Mais Loen non, il ne peu pas. Si il est en pleine possession de ces émotions, il ne peu pas. Je dois le retrouver, et tout faire pour qu'il me revienne, mais si je n'y arrive pas, je préfère qu'il me tue. Ouais, quitte à mourir, je préfère mourir de sa main. Et après sa, il retrouvera son humanité. Il s'en voudra, il essaieras de se tuer, mais ne le fera pas, car il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit. Il me la promis. Il y a longtemps de sa, mais il est comme moi, comme père, il tien toujours ces promesses. C'est pour sa qu'on n'en fait jamais. Mais moi, je lui ai promis que si un jour toute trace d'humanité quittais son corps, je le laisserais me tuer pour qu'il redevienne lui. C'est mon frère et je l'aime, tu comprends ?

Elle me pose la question en se redressant sur le lit, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Les larmes coulent, et je ne lui fait pas remarquer.

-Je comprends. Ouais, je comprends ce que tu ressent. Tu as une chance de le sauvé, et on t'aideras. Et surtout, tu ne mourras pas.

Elle me fait un petit sourire triste et rétorque :

-Non Law, je ferais sa seule. Je ne veux pas vous entraîner la dedans. Si je meurs, c'est que ce sera ma destiné. Et vous n'avez aucunes obligations envers moi.

-Détrompe toi. Tu fait partie de mon équipage, et on ne laisse jamais un nakama se débrouiller seul.

-Et depuis quand je fait partie de votre équipage ?

-Depuis que tu as poser un pied sur ce sous marin, la toute première fois. Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-T'as pas le choix, c'est tout, cherche pas plus loin. D'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour officialisé sa.

Je lui tends une petite boite carré, et elle la regarde dubitative. Ouais, c'est vrai que vu comme sa, sa pourrais porter à confusion. Elle ouvre la boite et en sort une bague. Putain, qu'elle est belle cette bague avec mon emblème dessus.

-Je veux que tu la mette. Je me doute que tu ne voudras pas porter la tenue des gars, en même temps c'est eux qui l'on choisie... Un tatouage c'est personnel. Un bracelet sa se casse vite durant une bagarre et un collier... Je t'ai entendu dire à Ban une fois que tu ne supportais rien autour du coup, du moins rien de serrer, que t'avais l'impression de t'étrangler. Du coup il restais plus que la bague.

-Trafalgar, t'es pas obligé de te justifier tu sais ? Je sais que c'est pour montrer que j'appartiens à ton équipage, t'inquiète pas.

Elle mais le petit anneau en argent supportant mon jolly roger à l'annuaire droit, un sourire au lèvre.

-Elle est magnifique, merci.

-Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

-Non Trafalgar.

On sort de ma cabine et rejoignons les autres à la cuisine pour manger. Arriver à destinations, elle lève sa main et dit au et fort :

-Les gars, c'est officiel, je fait partie de l'équipage !

Petit sourire en coin pour moi, hurlement de joie pour les autres, et même petit sourire de Noé. Mais cri de colère de la blonde...

-Pourquoi elle à une bague elle ? Et pourquoi elle fait partie de l'équipage ? Elle à quoi de spéciale ?

-Blondasse ta gueule et bois, lui dit Noé, passablement énervé, lui servant un verre.

Et oui, maintenant elle fait partie de l'équipage, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore, c'est qu'elle est en priorité à moi.

Léna

Nous voilà enfin sur l'île que j'attendais. Ce soir, on dort dans une auberge. Ordre du capitaine. Ordre que je respecte avec grand plaisir, pour une fois. Il est là, devant moi. Je l'observe depuis un petit moment déjà, et il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir reconnue. Un avantage pour moi. Il à grandis, et est devenue pas mal musclé. Quel âge à t-il maintenant ? Vingt-cinq ans ? Sans doute. Je m'approche doucement de lui, et m'assis à ces coter. Ces cheveux blond aussi on grandit. Ils lui arrivent jusqu'aux épaules. Ils tourne ces yeux bleu dans ma direction, et avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est sur, il ne ma pas reconnu. Il engage la conversation, tout en essayant de me séduire, et je le laisse faire, sous le regard de mon capitaine qui me transperce le dos.

Le jeune homme me prends la main et m'attire auprès de lui.

-Suis moi, me dit il dans l'oreille.

Un petit sourire satisfait s'étale sur mon visage, qu'il prend pour une invitation. Il essai de m'embrasser devant tout le monde, me je le repousse avec un petit « Dans ta chambre ». Arrivé à destination, je le pousse sur le lit, joueuse.

-Tu me laisserais t'attacher ? Dis-je d'une petite voix lubrique.

-Tous ce que tu veux ma belle.

Je tique légèrement à ce mot. C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelais quand il … Je ne relève pas et l'attache. Une fois ma tâche exécuter, je le regarde et lui dit avec un grand sourire.

-Comme dans mes rêves les plus fou Ach.

-Comment tu...

-Chut, ne dit rien.

Je met un peu de musique, histoire de cacher les bruits qui vont se faire entendre, et sort un scalpel de mon cher capitaine.

-Je vais te faire crier, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter … Tu te souviens quand tu me disais sa Ach ? Tu va souffrir, et moi je vais prendre mon pied … C'est ce que tu me disais quand père me donnais à toi, tu t'en souviens.

Un air surpris, vite remplacer par de la terreur, fait place sur son visage.

-Léna ?

-Oui Ach, c'est moi.

Je me penche vers lui, et découpe ces vêtement, ne lui laissant que son caleçon.

-Il est où ?

Pas de réponse. J'approche le scalpel près de sa peau, et commence à ouvrir celle ci avec délicatesse. Il se retiens de crier, mais plus pour longtemps.

-Qu'est ce que tu me fait ?

-Je vais te faire crier, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter, et que tu me dise où il est.

Une entaille profonde qui part de sa rotule et descend sur la cheville me donne des frissons.

-Mais dit donc, c'est que tu saigne beaucoup, c'est pas bien de saigner mon petit Ach.

-Putain Léna fait pas sa. Arrête sa fait mal ! Hurle t-il alors que je décolle la peau de son muscle.

Je dépèce totalement sa jambe, laissant son muscle à l'air libre, artères et veines épargnée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appris avec le plus grand, ajoutais-je en coupant légèrement le muscle, afin de dégager son os et ses articulations.

Cri de douleur de sa part. Mmmm que c'est bon.

-Où est il Ach, dit moi tout.

Un simple chuchotement qu'il lui donne des frisson. Toujours pas de réponse, je commence donc à couper les ligaments de son péroné.

-Arrête Léna, je t'en supplie, arrête sa ! Je sais pas où il est, je te jure, je suis partie peu de temps après vous. Je t'en prie arrête.

La porte s'ouvre subitement. Je tourne la tête et aperçois un Trafalgar qui, pendant quelques secondes à l'air choqué, suivit par une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

-Tu fais quoi miss ?

-Bein je le désosse pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Je lui enlève ces os.

-Je sais ce que veux dire désosser . Ce que je veux savoir, s'est pourquoi, et pourquoi vivant.

-Parce que si il est mort, il ne peux pas répondre à mes questions, et ce serais pas drôle. Et en plus il à raison, c'est presque jouissif d'entendre supplier.

-Putain Léna t'es pire que moi.

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlève le scalpel des mains, avant de s'approcher de Ach et de lui trancher la gorge d'un coup sec.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tuer ?

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je voulais pas qu'il meurt comme sa, je voulais qu'il souffre …

-Parce que c'est inhumain Léna. Parce que sa ce fait pas, c'est tout.

Law

-T'as peut être raison …

Voilà la seule réponse qu'elle trouve à me donner, avant de fondre en larme. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène dans ma chambre. Je l'envoi ce laver, elle est couverte de sang, et l'attend assis sur le lit.

Quand je l'ai vu parler avec se gars pour ensuite le suivre, sa m'a foutu la rage au ventre. Elle refuse de m'embrasser pendant des jours mais suit un inconnu dans sa chambre. Je suis rester assis sur mon siège, dans la salle commune, à cogiter un moment. Et je me suis souvenue qu'elle avis dit qu'il y avais un gars qu'elle voulais retrouver sur cette île. Un mauvais pressentiment ma envahis, et je suis monter à mon tour, ouvrant une porte au hasard, celle qui laissais échapper de la musique. Et là, je l'ai vu, jouant avec la jambe du blond. Sur le coup, je n'ai eu qu'une envie … Une envie malsaine et pas très catholique. Là,sur le coup,, je voulais la posséder.J'ai mis quelques secondes à me ressaisir. Non, c'était vraiment malsain.

Elle ressort de la petite pièce qui sert de salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette. Je ne peu m'empêcher d'observer les bouts de peau qui dépassent, me passant inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvre.

-Laisse moi t'embrasser.

-Non Trafalgar, je vais juste retourner dans ma chambre et prendre mes vêtements, pour ensuite dormir.

« Room » , « Shamble »

-Tes habits sont là, mais toi tu bouges pas d'ici, je veux savoir c'est qui ce type qui gis dans une marre de sang.

-C'était le mec auquel mon père me donnais quand j'étais une vilaine fille.

-Tu veux dire que …

-Ouais, il m'a violer, encore et encore. Tellement de fois que je ne saurais te dire combien, me répond elle ressortant de la salle de bain vêtu d'un t-shirt qui lui arrive mis cuisse. Encore un des miens .

-Combien de temps ?

-Hummm de mes onze à mes seize ans, jusqu'à ce qu'on partent en fait.

-Comment ton père à pus …

-Ho tu sais, Ach aimais sa. Il aimais me faire hurler comme il disais. Il aimais aussi y aller tellement fort que je finissais pas saigner. J'ai même fait une déchirure ligamentaire. Tu te rend conte, il avais réussi à me bousiller les ligaments de l'utérus.

-N'ajoute rien, rien du tout …

Je l'attrape par le bras et l'allonge sur le lit, à mes côtés.

-J'aurais dû t'aider à le torturer ...

* * *

J'ai oublier de préciser, l'histoire de l'humanité à légèrement ( beaucoup) été inspiré de Vampire diaries.


	9. Chapter 9

Petit chapitre, pas le meilleur je l'avoue.

Le problème, c'est que même si tu m'disais « je t'adore » j'te croirais pas ! Je sais plus quand tu joues et quand tu joues pas. J'suis perdue... Attends deux secondes, j'ai pas fini... Dis-moi qu'tu m'aimes... Dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes. Parce que moi j'oserai jamais te l'dire la première, j'aurais trop peur que tu crois qu'c'est un jeu...

Citation, citation. A vous de deviner.

Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, One Piece ne m'appartient strictement pas. ( Oui, je me répète ^^)

Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Léna

 _« -Tu as été une vilaine fille Léna, tu le sais ?_

 _-Mais papa, je ne voulais pas, mais il ma fait du mal._

 _-Tu n'avais pas à faire sa. Maintenant tu vas être puni, Ach va venir te chercher et tu fera tout ce qu'il te diras._

 _-non, pas Ach, je t'en supplie, pas Ach. Papa ! »_

Je me réveil en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Je suis … dans mon lit ? Comment ais-je fait pour me retrouver la ? Après une douche rapide, je me dirige vers la cuisine, sans croisé âme qui vive. Ban entre à ma suite, me faisant sursauter.

-Salut ma belle, bien dormi ?

-Oui, mais dit moi, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? On étais pas dans une auberge ?

-Si, mais le capitaine nous à réveiller et nous a dit qu'on devais partir de suite, sans nous dire pour quoi. Il ta porter jusqu'ici et on est partie sur une autre île.

-On a déjà accoster ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je me demandais pourquoi le sous marin étais vide , c'est tout.

-Certain son partie acheter des cadeaux, et d'autre occupe le capitaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est son anniversaire. Maintenant dit plus rien, j'entends du bruit.

En effet, à peine à t-il fini sa phrase que le capitaine entre à son tour, passablement énervé. Une aura noir et pas du tout agréable émane de lui . J'essaie de me glisser discrètement derrière lui pour quitter la salle, mais il m'attrape le bras. Une décharge électrique me parcours le corps. D'accord, il est vraiment énervé.

-Toi tu viens avec moi, il faut qu'on parle. Ban, fait quelques chose avec la gamine, j'en peu plus de ces assaut continuel sur moi.

Ban hoche la tête, et le capitaine me traîne à sa suite, direction sa cabine. J'essaie de retirer mon bras de sa poigne de fer, mais sans succès. Il me lâche arriver dans sa chambre, et la le verdicts tombe, un bleu commence déjà a faire son apparition. Trafalgar n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarquer. Je me tien alors le bras, juste au dessus du poignet, tentant vainement de calmer la douleur. Il s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau et me demande :

-Comment as tu appris à faire ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Et comment tu as pus le faire de sang froid ?

Toujours cette colère qui émane de lui et me brûle les entrailles. Entre sa et la douleurs de mon bras, sa deviens insupportable, je commence à suffoqué.

-Avant de te répondre, calme toi ! S'il-te plaît …. Sinon je sort de cette pièce, sa deviens réellement insupportable pour moi.

-Je me calmerais quand je voudrais, et ne me donne pas d'ordre ! A moins que tu veuille que ma colère soit dirigée vers toi.

-J'ai dit s'il te plaît, c'était pas un ordre.

Sa colère s'amplifie légèrement, je décide donc de changer de sujet en répondant à sa question.

-Pour commencer, je l'ai pas vraiment fait de sang froid. Je m'étais préparer psychologiquement depuis le jour ou j'ai appris qu'il vivait sur cette île. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait sa, je ne m'en pensais plus capable. Et quand je l'ai vu, toutes trace de peur et d'appréhension a disparue. Chaque gestes, chaque sensations m'est revenue. Au moment ou j'ai commencer, j'étais vraiment dedans, et j'ai aimé sa. Je te jure que je pensais que j'arrêterais vite, que je n'y arriverais pas, mais si, et sa ma fait mal quand tu l'as achever, je voulais finir … Pour savoir comment j'ai appris à le faire, c'est mon chère papa qui m'a montrer, et qui m'a fait m'exercer. Au début, sur des personnes anesthésié, ensuite sur des personnes consciente. Je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans quand j'ai commencer. Les premières fois, j'en vomissais et faisait des cauchemars. C'était atroce, et entendre les gens hurler … Et petit à petit je m'y suis faite, je transmettais ma peur à mes « cobayes »...

-Comment as tu pus faire sa ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas refuser ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix. La première fois que j'ai refuser, c'est la première fois qu'il ma donner à Ach. C'était un petit garçon, il devais avoir six ans. Il voulais essayer, voir ce que sa faisait, voir si il tiendrais le coup. Je l'ai achever, directement. Je pouvais pas faire subir ce genre de torture à un enfant...

Il me regarde l'air légèrement choqué et me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas devenir folle.

-Mais qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ? Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Et toi, pourquoi tu es autant énervé ?

-Océ ma embrasser, comme sa, devant tout le monde.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, malgré son regard noir.

-Depuis le temps que tu attendais que quelqu'un t'embrasse...

Il laisse échapper un grognement, et je rie de nouveau. On dirais une bête sauvage, ou un petit garçon contrarier, a voir. Je m'apprête à sortir quand il me demande ce que j'ai au poignet.

-Hummm, demander à mon capitaine Trafalgar. Il ne comprend pas quand on lui fait comprendre qu'il nous fait mal.

Law

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle m'appelle comme sa et qu'elle me vouvoie. Un jour, je la tuerais, j'en suis sur. Je me demande comment elle à fait pour ne pas tomber dans la folie, avec ce qu'elle à subit. Et le pire dans tous sa, c'est que je sais qu'elle ne me dit pas tout. Qu'il y a pire. Il y a toujours pire avec elle. Et la gamine qui me saute dessus, en pleine ville, devant tout le monde, parce que je demandais des renseignements à une femme. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle calme ces ardeurs, si elle ne veux pas être banni. Le plus dur à été de la repousser. Pas que je soit attirer par elle, c'est même tout l'inverse, mais elle sait que je suis frustré. Des mois que je n'ai pas toucher une femme, et la seule qui m'intéresse me repousse encore et encore. Après tout, qu'est ce que sa peut lui coûter de m'embrasser ? Juste m'embrasser. Je rêve de goûter ces lèvres juste une fois. Sentir ces lèvres qui ont l'air si douce sur les miennes. Humm juste d'y penser sa me donne des frissons. Je crois que c'est moi qui deviens fou. Fou de ne pas avoir ce que je désire. Fou de ne pas l'avoir elle. Aucune femme ne ma jamais résister, certaines serais même prête à tout pour m'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, une heure. Mais non, elle elle me repousse. Sa me rend dingue. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, j'arrive vraiment à la rupture. Et dormir avec elle ne m'aide pas vraiment. L'avoir dans mes bras et ne rien pouvoir faire... C'est pour sa que j'ai décidé de rentrer hier soir. Pas parce qu'il y avais un cadavre qui reposais dans une chambre prêt de nous, mais parce que j'ai failli craquer. J'ai failli la faire mienne alors qu'elle dormais. Mais je ne la veux pas comme sa. Non, je veux qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ces moyens, je veux qu'elle se donne a moi ..

Je passe la journée dans mon labo, afin de me changer les idées, et je sort de celui ci quand je me rend compte que le sous marin est calme, trop calme. Il n'y a pas un bruit, et ce n'est pas normal. Je me dirige dans la cuisine sans croisée personnes, ce qui est encore plus suspect. J'ouvre la porte et au moment ou j'allume la lumière, mes nakamas me sautent dessus en criant un « Joyeux anniversaire » joyeux et en cœur. J'avais oublier … Oui, j'avais oublier que c'était mon anniversaire, sa arrive à tout le monde non ? La colère commence à me gagner jusqu'à ce que je la voie, elle. Elle est sublime. Vêtu d'une robe verte faisant ressortir ces yeux, ceux ci légèrement maquiller de noir, et ces lèvres … Ces lèvres peintes d'un rouge sang. Un rouge qui me donne encore des envies malsaines.

Nous mangeons et buvons dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à l'heure des cadeaux. Principalement du matériel de médecine et des livres. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarquer que Léna me piquais les miens discrètement, afin de les dévorer. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, mais ne lui dit rien. Océ s'approche de moi, déjà bourrer et me dit d'une petite voix suaves :

-Mon cadeau est mon corps. Je t'offre mon corps pour toutes la nuit...

-Hummm intéressant, je lui répond avec un sourire provocateur. Qu'elles partie de ton corps veux tu que je découpe en premier ?

Elle me regarde horrifier, et s'enfuit en courant. Tant mieux, elle me lâchera peut être quelques temps maintenant. Ce petit incident ne met pas fin à la soirée et heureusement. Les gars on mit de la musique, et tous danse dans le peu d'espace qu'il reste. Même Bepo. Léna ce lâche totalement, et se déhanche comme si elle étais prise de folie. Je l'observe longtemps, m'imaginant tant de choses … Soudain, elle sort de la cuisine, et je la suis. Elle monte sur le pont et s'appuie sur la rambarde. Je reste en retrait, appuyer contre le bastingage.

-J'avais besoin d'air, me dit elle sans se retourner.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

-Ton odeur...

Mon odeur ? A oui, c'est vrai que durant sa perte de vue elle à développer ces autres sens.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a mon odeur ?

-Tu sens bon.

Hummm alors comme sa pour elle je sens bon ? Intéressant. Je m'approche d'elle et me colle à son dos. Je me penche jusqu'à son oreille, et lui demande dans un murmure presque inaudible ce qu'elle aime d'autre chez moi.

-Tes yeux...

-Développe... lui dis je en posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Ils sont beaux. Ton gris changent selon ton humeur, il peut être de toutes les teintes de gris qui existe. Et tu as un regard d'une tel intensité...

-Intéressant. Et dit moi, il est ou mon cadeau ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps, ni l'idée …

Je m'éloigne un peux d'elle et la retourne pour qu'elle se retrouve face à moi.

-Moi j'ai bien une idée.

Elle me regarde interrogative, et un petit sourire vainqueur se dessine sur mes lèvres.

-Embrasse moi.

-Non !

-C'est un ordre Léna. Je veux que tu m'embrasse. C'est mon cadeau, celui que je veux.

Elle fait une petite moue dubitative et je crois bien qu'elle va refuser.

-Pourquoi tu refuse ?

-Parce que pour moi embrasser quelqu'un signifie beaucoup de chose. Et que si je le fait, je ne supporterais pas qu'une autre le fasse, parce que je me sentirais obliger de le refaire … Et aussi parce que rien ne me dit qu'une fois que tu auras eu ce que veux tu ne me repousseras pas, ne m'ignorera pas.

-Putain Léna, arrête de te poser des questions et fait le. Surtout si tu en as envie, et tu peux le faire autant de fois que tu le désire. Je veux que tu le fasse, je …

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Elle s'approche de moi, sur la pointe des pieds, et après avoir passer ces bras autour de ma nuque pour se retenir, s'approche de mes lèvres et y pose un chaste de baisé.

-Encore, lui dis je dans un souffle.

Elle repose ces lèvres sur les miennes, et je commence à jouer avec, avant de les titiller avec ma langue afin qu'elle me donne totalement accès à sa bouche. Nos langues dansent un balai endiabler. Je la colle à mon corps et la maintient pour ne pas qu'elle brise ce moment magique. Des frissons me parcourt tout le corps. Enfin, depuis le temps que j'attends sa. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter, je ne peu pas. J'ai envie de tellement plus... C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fou.

-C'est pour elle que tu te refuse à moi, siffle ne voix acide derrière nous.

Je lâche Léna à contre cœur et celle ci retourne dans le Sub sans un regard en arrière, rouge comme une tomate. Comme cette couleur lui va bien .

-Oui c'est pour elle Océ. Je ne veux pas de toi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une de mes nakamas pour moi.

-Et elle, elle est quoi ? Une petite pute ?

-Je te conseil de vite te calmer, et de ne plus jamais parler d'elle comme sa, pas si tu tiens à ta vie.

Des larmes commencent à couler le long de ces joues mais je n'y fait pas attention. Je passe à ces coter et lui dit d'une voix froide et teintée de colère d'aller ce coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut, salut, je m'excuse de seulement publier, mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée.

C'est un petit chapitre en partie triste, et loin d'être le meilleure, mais j'ai écris avec mes sentiments du moment.

Mouais, je dois avouer que le décès de Chester Bennington ma foutu un coup. Une partie de mon enfance et de mon adolescence c'est envoler avec lui...

Traffy-D-Lammy, tes reviews et tes messages me font toujours autant plaisirs =) Merci beaucoup ! Léna n'a pas fini d'en voir de toute les couleurs avec le Cap'taine .

Un grand merci à tous mes Followers, sa fait également plaisir =)

Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, One Piece ne m'appartient strictement pas. ( Oui, je me répète ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 10

Léna

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'ais-je fait ? Je n'aurais jamais dû. Ce n'est pas bien, c'est mon capitaine, c'est … Je m'affale sur mon lit et observe mon plafond. Je le trouve très passionnant. J'ai beau retourner encore et encore mes pensées, je ne vois qu'une raison pour laquelle j'ai accepter, l'alcool. Ce ne peut être que sa. A moins que ce soit son regard, ou bien l'intonation de sa voix. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que je ne dois pas recommencer. Si je craque à nouveau, sa en sera fini pour moi. Je suis là uniquement pour retrouver l'autre salopard et mon frère, rien d'autre . Et pourtant, au fond de moi, j'en ai encore envie. J'ai envie de plus. Je veux être à lui et que lui m'appartienne en retour, mais c'est impossible. Je deviens folle. Et toutes ces émotions qui me transpercent le cœur. Je commence à sombrer dans le sommeil les larmes aux bord des yeux...

 _« -Léna, pourquoi maman elle est couverte de sang ? Pourquoi elle ne bouge plus ?_

 _Je regarde mon petit frère, les larmes aux yeux. Comment lui expliquer ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas comment mettre des mots la dessus …_

 _-Elle est partie rejoindre les étoiles..._

 _-Mais elle va revenir non ?_

 _-Non Loen, maman ne reviendra jamais._

 _Je laisse mes larmes couler, tellement la douleur est dur. J'ai envie de hurler, de me déchainer, de le tuer..._

 _-Pourtant papa m'a dit qu'il allais la soigner !_

 _-Papa est un monstre Loen …._

 _-Tu vas faire quoi ? Pourquoi tu tremble ?_

 _La colère, la haine, la tristesse, toutes ces émotions me transperces. Tant de sentiments dans un si petit corps... Loen m'attrape le bras, et je sans mes émotions quitter mon corps, il les aspirent toute._

 _-Je t'aime petit frère. »_

Je me réveil en sursaut, comme à mon habitude. Je me lève et me dirige directement à la cuisine, pour y trouver Ban à moitié endormie.

-Mal la tête ?

-M'en parle pas, j'ai même pas le courage de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Je prends donc l'initiative de l'aider, avant que tout les morfales ne débarque.

-Pourquoi es tu debout aussi tôt ? Me demande mon ami.

-J'ai juste fait un cauchemar...

Il me regarde interloqué et me fait signe de continuer.

-J'ai revue la scène après la mort de ma mère... Et maintenant, je me dit qu'elle est sans doute mieux la où elle est. Tu sais, plus d'une fois j'ai voulue la rejoindre. Quand elle est partie, j'ai perdue une partie de moi, et malgré mon jeune âge à l'époque, je n'avais qu'une envie, tuer le monstre qui lui avais fait sa et en finir. Je n'ai pas réussi la première chose, mais j'ai failli arriver à faire la seconde. Plusieurs fois même, mais à chaque fois, il y avais mon petit frère...

-Tu as essayer de te suicider?

-Mouais, et parfois je regrette d'avoir rater.

-Ne dis pas sa. Maintenant, tu es là, avec nous, et nous, on est la pour toi. Mais ces marques sur tes bras c'est...

-Merci Ban, sa me touche. Oui, ces marques sur mes bras sont mon passer.

-Raconte moi ta … première fois. Enfin, si tu veux bien, je veux comprendre.

-Tu es un peu morbide l'ami, lui dis-je dans un sourire. La première fois, je devais avoir douze ans. J'ai fait des choses horribles, et quand tout m'est revenue, sa ma détruite. J'étais dans ma chambre, seule et déprimer. J'ai pris une lame de cutter qui traînais par là. Je l'ai regarder encore et encore, à me demander ce que j'allais faire, et au bout d'un moment, je l'ai poser sur mon bras. Je l'ai fait doucement glisser, et le sang à commencer à perler. Je trouvais sa beau, alors j'ai continuer, jusqu'à avoir le bras rouge. J'en voulais encore, mais Loen est entré dans ma chambre sans frapper et ma vue comme sa. Je me suis dépêcher de cacher mon bras, mais il avais vu. La première fois, il na rien dit, il a fait comme si il n'avais pas vu. Les fois d'après non plus d'ailleurs, je penses qu'il me comprenais, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, c'est la seule et unique fois ou il s'est mit en colère contre moi.

-Parce que malgré le fait qu'il t'avais vu tu as recommencer ?

-Tu sais, c'est comme une drogue cette merde. Une fois que tu commence, tu ne peux plus t'arrêter, t'en veux toujours plus, tu veux voir tout ce que ton corps peux tolérer. Donc oui, j'ai recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à mes seize ans. Cette fois là, j'ai été très profond. Je me sentais partir, je sentais le sang couler et j'étais bien. C'était un peu comme si j'étais sous anesthésiant. J'avais pas mal tu sais, loin de là même. J'étais réellement bien, je m'endormais petit à petit. La seule différence, c'est que je savais que je ne me réveillerais pas de ce sommeil là. Sauf que je me suis réveiller. Loen m'avais sauvé. Et ce qu'il ma dit m'a mis dans tout mes états.

-Il t'as dit quoi ?

-« Je te promet Léna, que si tu recommences une seule fois, je te sauverais à nouveau, pour mieux te tuer. Et je te promet que tu souffriras comme jamais tu n'a souffert. Tu n'as pas la droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Tu dois vivre, et si ce n'est pas pour toi, fait le pour moi. C'est peut être égoïste, mais si tu meurt, je n'aurais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, et la, je perdrais une bonne fois pour toute mon humanité. »

-Et moi je te promets que je tiendrais sa promesse.

Je me retourne vers la voix qui viens de résonner derrière moi, froide et sans aucunes émotions. Law, je ne l'avais ni vu, ni entendu, ni sentis. J'avais pas vraiment prévue qu'il entende sa. Je ne répond rien et passe à coter de lui sans lui accorder un regard. Je me sans encore mal pour hier soir, et je m'en veux énormément. Je sort sur le pont et allume une cigarette, tout en me mettant à l'opposer de où on se tenais hier soir.

Law

Le suicide est un acte que j'ai beaucoup de mal à tolérer, l'entendre dire sa avec autant de détachement me fou un coup. Et à coter de sa, moi je me suis battu pour vivre, j'ai perdu un des êtres le plus cher à mon cœur pour vivre... Ho oui, je tiendrais la promesse que son frère lui a faite si jamais il lui reviens l'idée de recommencer. Quoique le fait de vouloir ce sacrifier pour que son frère revienne à lui est pas loin d'être du suicide. Parfois, je me demande se qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête. Je n'arrive réellement pas à la cerner, et sa me rend dingue. Et pour combler ce magnifique début de mâtiner, voilà qu'elle passe à mes coté sans m'accorder un moindre regard. Et sa, sa m'énerve au plus au point. Je me sert une tasse de café et sort à sa suite. Elle est assise contre la rambarde, le regard perdu je ne sais où. Je m'approche d'elle et m'assoie à en face d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

Aucune réponses, aucun geste, rien. Pourquoi sa me fait mal ?

-Répond Léna, c'est un ordre !

-Pourquoi penses tu que je t'évites ?

-Parce que c'est le cas !

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite et réfléchie sans doute à ce qu'elle va me répondre. J'appréhende énormément, chose qui ne m'étais pas arriver depuis longtemps.

-Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser, c'était une grosse erreur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es mon capitaine, parce que c'est immorale, parce que j'étais bourrer, parce que sa ne ce fait simplement pas.

-Sa t'as autant déplus ? Tu la juste fait à cause de l'alcool ? Tu n'as rien ressentis du tout ?

-Ce n'est pas sa... Bien sur que si que sa ma plus, bien sur que ce n'étais pas du qu'a l'alcool, tu ne comprends pas...

-Alors explique toi !

-Je ne peu pas Law ! Tu es mon capitaine, le jour où tu en aura marre de moi, je devrais partir, parce que je ne supporterais plus de te voir. Regarde dans quel état est Océ. Regarde comme elle souffre ! Et moi je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux perdre aucun de vous. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais m'attacher à qui que ce soit, et je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse. C'est la première fois, et je m'en veux. Je ne peux pas te voir autrement que comme mon capitaine. Et je ne peux pas t'embrasser sans rien ressentir. C'est trop dur pour moi Law. Et je ne veux pas t'aimer de cette manière, je me le refuse. L'amour sa fait mal, surtout à sens unique, et je ne veux plus avoir mal. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Elle se relève sans me laisser le temps de répondre et rentre. Si elle crois que je vais lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, c'est qu'elle prends ces rêves pour la réalité. Je vais la faire craquer et ce quelque soit le temps qu'il me faudra. On ne me dit pas non et on ne me refuse rien. Je ne lui demande pas de m'aimer, juste d'être à moi. Et seulement à moi, à personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas pareil. Aimer ? Même moi je ne sais plus ce que ce mot veux dire, mais pourquoi renier une attirance réciproque ? Elle en à envie, et moi aussi, je ne comprends donc pas son raisonnement. Je vais mettre mon plan à exécution, et ce dés maintenant.

Léna

-Léna, il y a le capitaine qui veux te voir, il est dans sa cabine, désolé. Me dit un Bepo gêné pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

Je me dirige donc d'un pas lent vers la chambre du capitaine. Je frappe plusieurs fois sans entendre de réponse. Je rentre donc, même si je sais qu'il n'aime pas sa, et m'assoie à son bureau. La porte de sa salle-de-bains s'ouvre, me faisant sursauter, et le voilà seulement vêtu de son habituelle jean bleu à tache, des gouttes d'eau cascadant le long de son torse musclé, pour ce perdre sur son bas ventre. Je met quelques secondes avant de me ressaisir et le regarder dans les yeux. Grossière erreur de ma part. Des images pas très catholique me viennent à l'esprit, et son petit sourire en coin me prouve qu'il est satisfait de l'effet qu'il me fait. Traître !

-Que me voulais tu ?

Il me regarde encore, s'avançant doucement vers moi, d'une démarche féline, son sourire en coin toujours coller à son visage. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi, avant de s'éloigner et de s'asseoir sur son lit.

-On va arriver sur une île dans moins d'une heure. Une île ou ton frère à fait des ravages, à ce que j'ai entendu. J'aimerais que tu ailles avec Ban et les Inséparables récolter des informations. Pendants ce temps, avec Bepo on va essayer de recruter un nouveau membre, il nous manque encore du personnel.

-Très bien, mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

-Juste comme sa.

On débarque sur l'île avec Pinguin, Saschi et Ban et on se dirige directement vers le premier bar. Le barman nous apprends que le, je cite, « fou meurtrier », était bien là i peine un mois, et qu'il à tuer cinq personnes de sang froid. Des petits pirates à priori. Il est repartie quand la Marine à débarquer, et depuis personne n'en a entendu parler. On passe le reste de la journée à se promener dans la ville, récoltant des informations par si par la, sans oublier de faire la réserve de provisions, et quelques magasins pour moi, ainsi qu'une librairie.

De retour sur le sous marin, je vois mes trois amis à moitié en train de baver. Je regarde dans la même direction qu'eux et aperçois une jeune femme, de vingt cinq ans environs, en pleine discussion avec Trafalgar. La demoiselle vêtu très court. Un haut de maillot de bain ne laissant place à aucune imagination, une jupe très courte et des bottes à talon haut. Je présume donc que c'est notre nouvelle nakama. Océ se tien derrière eux, un regard meurtrier fixant la brune. Je sort mes amis de leur transe en leurs claquant une petite tape derrière la tête, et monte sur le navire. Je me dirige vers Noé et celui-ci me dit :

-Nouvelle nakama, tu as de la concurrence.

-Bonjour à tous, dit alors la nouvelle avec une petite voix sensuelle. Je m'appelle Nira.

Les hommes lui répondent tous avec des sourire béats et se présente chacun leurs tour. Trafalgar nous demandes alors à tous de rentrer et d'aller à la cuisine. Arriver à destination, il nous fait nous asseoir et nous dit :

-Je vous présente Nira, notre nouvelle nakama. Elle est très forte au combat rapprocher et c'est une très bonne voleuse. Je vous demande donc de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Le temps qu'on lui trouve une chambre, elle dormira dans la mienne.

Ce mec est un connard, je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Je sort de la pièce sans son accord et il me suit.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien du tout, je suis fatigué.

-Tu sais, si tu veux, tu peu lui laisser ta chambre et venir dans la mienne, sa ne me dérange pas. L'une ou l'autre...

L'une ou l'autre ? Il est sérieux là ? Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit avec mon plus beau sourire :

-Tu es un connard narcissique et sadique Trafalgar, et ceci enlève tout ton charme. Sur ce, je te souhaite une très bonne nuit en compagnie de la charmante Nira.


End file.
